Lost
by Skittymon
Summary: Hermione, facing the death curse turns her wand into a horcrux. Now years later her wand lies in the hands of wizard named Alex Russo.
1. Prologue

**New story :o My sister got me obsessed with Harry Potter(Harmony 3) This starts at the end of DH part 1 because...I'm to sad to see Harry Potter end so I haven't seen DH part 2 ;w; But my sister told me what happens sounds pretty cliché to me, at least the epilogue did. It's sad Ron Harry and Hermione never had a normal year T_T If only Harry and Ron went back for there last year like Hermione. Anyway your probably annoyed of my ranting XD So lets get to the story~**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just escaped from the Malfoy manner. Dobby had made a noble sacrifice which left Harry heart broken. Hermione was wrapped around her boyfriend Ron Wealsey. She was rubbing the new scar that said 'mudblood' left by Bellatrix."You're fine now." Ron whisper into her ear. "I promise I won't let them hurt you as long as I'm around" Hermione smiled. It felt good to have two amazing guys in her life.

Though they wished it was, it was not the end. They still had to find the Deathly Hallows, which Voldemort already knew the location of the Elder wand, destroy the remaining horcruxes, try not to get killed by Death Eaters and defeat Lord Voldemort himself. Piece of cake.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were accompanied by Luna and her dad. They were in tent listening to the radio for the report on missing children. Ron had his arm around Hermione, he was listening to make sure that he didn't hear Ginny's, Fred's or George's name. He wasn't really concerned with Bill or Charlie, they were old enough to watch over the others.

Harry was looking at the map to see where they were heading. Harry has been on edge since Dobby died. He didn't want anyone else he cares about to die. Hermione looked at him, she wished he would calm down. He's worse than when he had the necklace on for to long."Harry why don't you take break. You need to rest," Hermione and Harry had a special bond. It was hard to explain, they understood each other feelings, it isn't the same without the other. It's no wonder Dumbledore thought that they were boyfriend and girlfriend and Ron got jealous of them.

Harry looked at her, "Hermione there isn't time to rest. Millions of innocent people are getting killed by Voldemort! I can't just cuddle up with Ron and everything will be okay! I actually care about humanity unlike some people!" he snapped. Hermione started to cry she tried not to show it but no such like. Harry finally realized what he said. "'Mione I didn't mean that. I was just frustrated." he started s he approached her. Hermione took a step back.

She bit her lip, "I'm gonna for a walk." She left the tent and started running. Harry was saddened. He didn't mean that. God, he hasn't hurt Hermione this much since he called her a know-it-all back it first year. He got up, he need to find her and apologize. Then Ron grabbed his arm "Just let her calm down. We all had the same problem and we just needed some time to think." Harry sighed, he was right. He sat back down. He'll just have to wait for Hermione to come back.

Hermione kicked a rock to a tree. Maybe she should go back, Harry didn't mean it. He was angry about Dobby's death and Voldement. He didn't mean it, right? She groaned. She had to go back. They still had to fine the Deathly Hallows, and the horcruxes. She started to head back to the tent when she hear a twig snapped.

Hermione startled, got her wand out. "Who's there?" she shouted into the open air. She kept her guard up. She's all by herself. She needed to get back to the tent, and fast.

After a pause of silence she began to relax. She let out breath of relief. _Probably just a squirrel _ She began to walk back. Then she heard another twig snapped. She turn around to see a group of Death Eaters. Her heart started to pound like a drum. She began running, and of course the Death Eaters began to chase her. They were threw countless spells at her, luckily for her they had bad aim. She had to throw a spell back at them. She got her wand out she was about to cast a spell, then she looked up. The Death Eaters unleashed a Death Curse and it was headed straight at her.

She didn't want to die yet. She wanted to get her parent's memories back, she want to finish school, she wanted a job, she wanted to marry Ron, she wanted to have kids. She wanted to live. She remember _that spell_ she learned in the restricted section of Hogwarts library. With seconds to spare she grabbed her wand, took some of her soul and put it into the want itself. She turned her wand into her horcrux.

The blast hit her body. The remaining part of her soul was destroyed. Her body fell to the ground . It lied there lifeless, her eyes still open, her skin cold as ice. The Death Eaters began to chuckle, they killed the most wanted muggle-born. They took her wand took make sure no one will us it against them. They began to walk away from the dead body as it slowly decayed.

It's been over three hours since Hermione left, Harry was getting worried. Hermione could hold a grudge but for something like that she should have been back by now. He paced around the room. He began acting paranoid. He wouldn't stand still for even a second.

Ron looked at his best friend. He was just as worried, his girlfriend is missing. He stopped Harry for his pacing and said, "Look Harry, I'm just as worried as you are. And if it will make you feel any better, will go looking for her." Harry smiled for the first time all day. He got his wand and sprinted outside with Ron right behind him. 

Harry and Ron looked around the area but no luck of finding her. Hey began to lose hope. They looked high and low. Did she really get that mad and ran away? Then they heard Luna scream. They figure she must of came to look for them. They ran toward where they scream.

When they arrived to where Luna was they saw her crying and hugging something...or someone. Harry and Ron approached with caution. Luna looked up at them. Her eyes were red from crying so much "I'm so so-sorry guys, I-i found h-her just l-lying here" Luna shutted. She moved her body and there was Hermione motionless, frozen, and dead. Harry and Ron looked disbelief. There friend since they were eleven years old is now dead. Ron began crying his eyes out, the girl he loved is dead. Harry went into shock. He stared at her dead body. A single tear rolled down his face. His best friend or as other called them 'friends with benefits' is dead and they worse part is...

He never got to apologize to her.

**Ta-da prologue =D I made it all angsty :P** **Don't worry Alex and his family will appear next chapter. I got the friends with benefits thing from my sister. Me, my sister, and her friend are such Harmony fans. And since they weren't cannon they're friends with benefits 3 Next chapter coming soon! **


	2. The New or Should I Say Old Wand

**Wow two reviews, a favorite, two story alerts =o You people make me so happy :D Guess what? I saw DH part 2 =D We'll just the major Harmony moment and epilogue. I gotta say the the epilogue sucked except for Albus...he was adorable~ The time frame for this will be after the Russo's defeated the Dark Angels for the second time but before the wizard competition :) By the way who do you think will win it? I'm thinking either Alex, Max, or they all keep there powers. Anyway to the story :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Wizard of Waverly Place, but I wish I did :( **

Alexandra 'Alex' Russo was walking into the Waverly Substation with her best friend Harper Flinkle. Her older brother, Justin Russo groaned when he saw them come him. Every since the incident with the dark angels they moved backed in since they lost there apartment. Alex rolled her eyes. Why couldn't Justin move out? He's twenty years old and he hasn't once tried to move out. What happen to his plan to go to medical school? He'd be a lot less annoying there.

To tell the truth tension between the Russo's siblings has been rising with the wizard competition coming up. They kept a close eye on each other to make sure the other wouldn't sabotage them. Only one wizard in each family could keep there powers and to be with her werewolf boyfriend, Mason, Alex has to be a wizard. She was determined to win it.

Actually when she thought about it, why have the competition? She remembered in wizard history that a bit over a decade ago every wizard could keep there powers. But in the late 90's the wizard world made new rules and changes, like wizard's couldn't be with non-wizards or how the magic world calls them, muggles. Because of that stupid rule Alex's dad, Jerry had to give up his powers in order to be with her mom, Tricia. They of course, added the wizard competition. She couldn't remember why actually. Was it because of the over population? She heard from Justin that it was because of some evil wizard Vole-something. Alex thought that Justin was trying to trick her and make her feel stupid. Man, now she wishes she actually listened to her Dad during wizard lessons.

"Guys, Dad wants to see us in the lair!" shouted the youngest Russo child, Max. Max was the goofball of the family. He can be smart if he puts effort into something but with all the years of acting like that has left his family with low expectations for him.

Alex sighed. Now what? Whatever it was couldn't it wait till after she had a nap? Justin and Harper got up and started walking. Harper looked back to see Alex trying to take a nap at the table. Harper rolled her eyes. She went back to the table and started whacking Alex with the menu on the table. Alex motion her hand to tell her to go away, but Harper didn't stop. Alex used her arms to shield her head and somehow go back to sleep. Harper just started hitting harder. Alex had enough, "Okay I'm going!" Harper smirked. Alex got up and dragged herself to the lair.

Jerry was waiting for Alex outside the lair. When did ever do that? It must be something pretty important. When they got to the lair Jerry put his hand out in front of Harper making it clear he wanted her to stop. "Sorry Harper but this is private wizard business. If you come in you might...well, get killed." Harper first put on a shocked face, then confused, frightened, and ended with relieved expression. "I'll just wait out here then." She tried to laugh it off which being Harper made it just more awkward.

With Harper now on the other side of the Substation Alex asked, "Why can't she come in? It's not she's almost been killed by magic before."

"Alex, humans aren't suppose to even know about magic and your acting like Harper getting involved with magic is a normal thing." Her dad made a point. Alex was acting like it was just a regular thing. But it's not like she tried to get Harper into her messes."There are reasons why humans aren't suppose to know about magic, they could get hurt of even killed." Her dad never once in he entire life time used the word muggle unless in wizard lesson. He thought if he said that it would be racist against humans. And being under his household she couldn't use the word either. Kinda stupid to her. "Now come on we have to discuss something." Alex made a whatever-I-don't-really-care-just-get-this-over-with look. He scowled at her. She turned her expression to a I'll-pretend-to-be-happy-just-don't-punish-me face, her dad smiled.

Alex sat on the recliner while Justin and Max sat on the couch. Jerry gave them a serious look. Does he want them to sit at the table? They haven't sat there since Justin finished stage one of his wizard training. For pete sake can't she just down for one minute without having to get up. As told, when more liked forced, they went to the old wizard table were they use to be taught.

Jerry smiled "Doesn't this bring back memories?" The Russo kids didn't really care, they just wanted to get this done and get back to there abnormal lives. The air was fill with silence. They just continued to star at their father waiting for him to finish."Anyway" he started saying "you guys have one last recriminate to be able to participate in the wizard competition." They Russo's kids eyes began to enlarge. Is he serious? "You guys have to _briefly _re-take the wizard course." Their mouths dangled. They already have taken it. They _why_ must they re-take it.

"Dad, how come we have to take the course again?" Max asked. Alex and Justin were wondering the same thing.

"Well Max, with so many years have gone by since we began teaching wizardry you guys probably forgotten a lot spells" They rolled there eyes. Sure it's been a couple years since they started but they remembered the spells. "You guys think being paranoid huh? Okay, how many spells can you list off of the top of your heads?" Alex, Max, and even Justin began to lower there heads.

.

"But the good news I got gifts for you guys" Jerry tried enlighten the mood. That got Alex's attention.

"New shoes?"

"No"

"New beanies?"

"No"

"New clothes?"

"No"

"A new credit card?"

"No!"

"Then I don't care."

Jerry got three medium sized boxes out of the closet with the super smart pants and the jacket that gives you super speed. Jerry gave each Russo child a box. They stared at the boxes, trying to figure out what was in it. They were at it for a couple minutes. Shaking the box to hear the noise it makes. By the noise it had to be pretty small and light. Jerry was finally getting annoyed by it. "Will you just open it already!" Startled by there father's loud words they open it them. In the boxes were tiny wooden sticks. New wands, joy.

"Seriously dad? New wands? We already got new wands a few years back." Justin started. It's true, a wizard doesn't need to replace his wand for a least five years and that's on;y if you overuse to much. After giving a closer look, Justin made a observation. "These aren't even new!" They looked at there wands, they made to about twenty years old give or take. So gift this turned out to be.

"I know they're old but the rules stated that you can't use your own wand while re-learning the course besides they don't make wands like these anyone! Look the woodcraft, those are hand-made wands." Jerry tried to to convince his children, but they new the truth, he didn't spend extra money on new wands."Now lets began with a simple levitation spell" Jerry began to write the word _leviosa _on the chalkboard. Then be put a feather each by Justin, Alex, and Max. "Now try to make this feather levitate"

"Leviosa!" they all began so say. No matter how hard they tired to cast the spell the feather wouldn't rise. After awhile Max's made his explode. Now Alex knows why her dad wouldn't let Harper come in.

"Leviosa!" Alex tried to cast the spell again but she got the same result as she did with her previous tries, nothing.

"You're saying it wrong, not levio_sa_. It's levi_o_sa"

"Okay Justin, you don't to point out what I'm doing wrong!" Alex snapped at him. She hated when he tried to show off how much smarter he his than her. Especially when it came to magic.

Justin raised his eyebrow, "But I didn't say anything"

What? How can that be? She was positive she heard a voice. Max wouldn't know how to cast the spell correctly, and her dad refused to help them. The only other person in there was Justin. _It was probably just my imagination._ As they voice said she pronounced the spell differently. "Levi_o_sa!" then with the flick of the wand the feather began to raise into the air. She looked at her families reactions. Jerry was amazed that she could do it, Justin was shocked that she got it before her, and Max was paying attention.

"Great job Alex! You can leave now." Alex smirked. "Just remember to _show up_ for the rest of the lessons. Alex sighed she didn't want to re-learn this, but with dad's permission she left the lair and went back to Harper.

Harper saw the freezer open and Alex coming out of it. She ran over to her. "Geez Alex I thought you were gonna be in there for ages!" Alex was zoned out oblivious to what Harper was saying. Harper noticed that she wasn't paying attention, she snapped her figure in front of Alex's face. It startled her but it got her attention. "Alex you okay? You were zoned out there for awhile"

Alex shock her head "I'm fine Harper, I'm just thinking about some things" Harper shrugged it off and the both went off but one question remained to Alex:

What was that voice?

**Chapter done :D I finish it right before the wizard competition aired, I love irony XD Any way he's a preview for next chapter~**

_I keep her a voice everytime I use that wand_

_Ganger? Who's Granger?_


	3. GRANGER

**The final episode of wizards was awesome :D I didn't expect Justin and Alex to keep there powers :o And Max was left with the Substation XD But now they won't show Wizards as often anymore ;w; Which kinda sucks since the only good shows are Good Luck Charlie, A.N.T. Farm and Jessie(And that's because of Zeri) Thank you for all reviewed last chapter. One person got who Hermione is going with, as for Alex that's gonna be secret for me to know and you to find out :P To the the story :o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards D:**

She was tired, that was the first she came to realize. She forced her body to open her eyes and respond to her demand. After a fight against her body she got her eyes open. All she could see was darkness.

She tired to make her body move but no such luck. Where was she? That was the first question that came to her mind. She just stood or lied there, her body was numb so she could tell if she standing or not. She heard something in the distance. There were voices. Two of them were very fuzzy and hard to understand, but of them she could understand. The voice belong to a girl and by her accent she wasn't from England. She must be from North America. She listened more carefully to tried make out what she's saying.

"Leviosa!" said the voice. She was saying the spell wrong. Merlin, she's pronouncing worse than Ron did in her first year.

She mustered up all of her strength that her tired body could get. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She tired harder, it began to hurt to try to talk but she didn't stop. Finally she got words out of her mouth "You're saying it wrong it's levio_sa not_ levi_o_sa." She barely was able to whisper it. She began to wonder if the girl heard her. But then she her the girl's voice "Okay Justin you don't need to point out what I'm doing wrong!" A pause then she heard, "Levio_sa!_" She began to smile. She heard her. But using all that strength made here even more tired than she already was. She began to close her eyes, everything went dark.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Alex was sitting the old orange couch in there living room. She was reading one her of magazines. Her feet on the coffee table, the TV was on but she wasn't paying attention to it anyway. It was just another lazy day for Alex Russo.

She checked the clock. It was four o'clock. She had wizard practice in half an hour. She didn't want to go. She was completely relaxed and besides she afraid that if she uses her new wand that she'll hear that voice again. Maybe was just her imagination playing tricks on her. Maybe she just thinking about it to much. Then she heard Harper come up the stairs, Alex didn't move.

"Alex what are you doing here? You have wizard's lessons soon. You should get prepared. If you don't you'll lose the wizard competition and become a boring human like me, which wouldn't be bad for me but then you'll spend the rest of your life complaining to me about." Somehow she said that all in one breath. Alex instantly regretted telling Harper about her lessons.

Alex sat up, "I don't _want_ to go Harper." Harper gave her a serious look. She's thinking that Alex is being lazy "It's not because I'm to lazy to go it that" Alex began to to bite her lip. If she told Harper would she think she's crazy? Oh well she'll just have to tell her anyway. She couldn't take it any longer without telling someone about it "I keep hearing a voice whenever I use that wand" She showed Harper the wand.

Harper looked at the wand then Alex, "Do you think that it charmed?"

"I already checked if it was but I got nothing" she groaned.

Harper looked at the wand. How can simple wand be giving Alex such a hard time? She gave the wand a closer look. The wand was really old and dirty, she couldn't believe Jerry would actually give someone this wand. Harper got a tissue and started to attempt to clean it. While she was cleaning it the letter 'G' showed up. That caught Harper's attention. She continued to clean it and others letters appeared. G-R-A-N-G-E-R. Granger.

"Granger? Who's Granger?" Harper asked Alex. Since its her wand now she probably knows who this Granger person. Alex grabbed the wand from Harper and looked at inscribed name.

Alex shrugged, "I dunno. It must be the name of the previous owner of the wand"

"So that means that this Granger person is...is...you know" Harper didn't want to say the word. "Dead? Yes" Alex finished for her. Harper looked at her shocked. She took a step away. Alex rolled her eyes. "Harper just because that this wand had a owner that's dead doesn't mean its cursed or anything" Harper still looked unsure. Alex sighed. She took the wand and put it into Harper's hands. She closed her eyes frightened that something will happen. A few moments later nothing happen, Harper let out of breath of relief. Harper gave Alex I-have-an-idea face. Alex looked Harper suspiciously "Harper what are you thinking"

Harper smirked, "Why don't we look up this Granger person on the world wide wizard web. Maybe the previous has something to do with voices you keep hearing!" Harper felt proud of thinking of the idea. Alex smiled at her, "Good idea Harper." They both ran down to the lair.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Alex and Harper made there way to the liar. They saw Max was using the computer. Great now they have to get him off. Alex slowly made her way over to make "Hey Maxy whatcha doing?" Max looked at her weird. If she's calling him Maxy that means she wants something.

Max looked at her, "Buying dragon food."

Alex raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"For Dragon." Alex still look baffled "The dog that secretly a dragon. We got him to cheer Justin up because he kept thinking of Willy. Ring any bells?"

Alex's remembered him. She remembered buying Dragon from the Wizard conman, how they showed him to Justin and they would keep him until the real owner showed up. Justin bonded with Dragon and having a dragon dog had it perks. Like if you hate someone you could go burn down there house. Then they had to get him back from the conwizard but being devious as she was, Alex conned the conwizard. Alex looked at Max "He's still alive?" She thought he died long ago.

"Yea, the reason we couldn't find before is because Uncle Kelbo took him last time he visited" Figures much from Uncle Kelbo. She still needed to get Max out.

"Hey Max can you go up stairs for me? I left my jacket up there."

Max looked at her strangely "You have two working legs you can go get it" Well that didn't work.

Harper came out from behind Alex. She took out her wallet and got a twenty dollars out of it. "I'll give you twenty bucks if you leave right now" Max up his thinking face on. Harper and Alex were nervous if Max wouldn't take the bribe. "Alright" Max took the money and left. What a relief.

Alex went on the world wide wizard web. She looked up the name 'Granger'. Over a thousand appeared in the search engine. Alex groaned "How are we suppose to find our Granger with all these other ones here!"

Harper spoke up "Why don't we look up deceased Granger?" They knew that Granger must be dead or Alex wouldn't have her wand. Alex thought about it for a minute. "Might as well give it a shot." Then she searched 'Deceased Granger'. Only one thing popped up. Alex clicked it. It was a memorial page for all those who died in some wizard war. They scrolled down the list until they got to Granger.

"Hermione Granger. Age eighteen, muggle-born, seventh year Hogwarts student, blah blah" Alex continued to scroll down her bio until she got to her cause of death. After a couple minutes she got to it. "Cause of death: Avada Kedavra" Alex became quiet after she said the spell's name. Harper looked at Alex curiously. "Alex...what's Avada Kedavra?"

Alex face saddened. She gulped, "Its one of the three forbidden spells. It causes instant death" Harper looked shocked she had no idea that the wizard world had such spells "She didn't die like we thought Harper; Hermione was murdered."

They both remained silent.

**Short I know but I was running out of ideas D: Hopefully I can think of more things. Also I didn't mention Dragon for nothing he'll have a bigger part in the story later :P Please R&R Here's a preview of next chapter!**

"_It's not the same without Hermione here"_

"_Break this eternal bond, release the soul from this wand!" _


	4. Without You I'll be Miserable at Best

**Sorry for the late update! First I made writer's block then my sister hogged the computer for four days then I was lazy and then I had writer's block again. So sorry again and thank you to all who review! I love you all :3 So without further ado chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place if I did I'd be throwing money around like a crazy bitch :P **

Silence. That's all there was. Nothing could change their depressed state. Their heads hung low, the breathing was gentle and quiet. The feeling in the air was eerie and ominous. They wanted to change the mood but no one had the courage or confidence at the moment to say one word, because no matter how they said it, it was clear. Hermione was dead.

Ron was carrying her dead corpse back tent. He felt that his heart was ripped out of his chest and force back in. Right now he wishes that he could rip out. He looked down at her body, just look at her pale skin gave him the urge to cry. He keeps thinking that she'll wake up in his arms and yell at him for carrying him saying that she's independent enough to walk by herself. His heart kept saying that she'll wake up but his mind knew that she was dead and that's final.

Luna looked at Ron. She could feel his pain. Heck, _she_ was the one who found her dead body. Her dead face covered in leaves and mud. Her eyes still naturally opened, her ice cold skin, her wittered hair, the picture was permanently edged into her brain. Sure she didn't know Hermione that well but they were still friends and seeing her dead broke her soul and made her cried. Luna _cried_. When did she ever cry? Unable to see Ron like that anymore she took her gentle hand across his face and stole the tear that crawled down his face. For the first time since they found Hermione's dead body, he was able to give a shy smile. It disappeared almost immediately but Luna saw it, it was enough to make herself happy enough for this situation.

As for Harry, he'd rather be surrounded by demenators than having to face this. Hermione was the most important female in his life, besides Ginny. He reminisced all the times he and Hermione shared. In their first year Harry originally thought that Hermione was an annoying know-it-all that couldn't couldn't shut her mouth. But that eventually changed after Ron and him saved her from the troll and the honest, teacher's pet Hermione Granger lied and took the blame so they wouldn't get in trouble. In there second year she was the one who made the potion they change her appearance even at the cost she got transformed into a cat-like human. She discovered that the creature in the Chamber of Secerts was a baslick and how it was traveling through the pipes to attack it's victims, herself being one. Third had to be one of there closest. When Harry thought that he had no way to save Sirius, Hermione came to the rescue with her time-tuner and together they were able to save both Bucbeck and Sirius. Forth year was one Harry could never forget. When everyone thought that Harry put his name into the Goblet of Fire, Hermione was one of the few people who believed him. During that Yule Ball when Harry saw how beautiful Hermione looked for a split second he wished that he was the who would got to dance with her. During their fifth year when Umbridge was gonna use the _Cruciatus _curse on Harry, it was Hermione who stopped her and lied to her for Harry's sake. Sixth year when Hermione was crushed that Ron and Lavender were going out and snogging, Harry stayed right by her side and comforted her. During what was suppose to their seventh year, Ron betrayed them thinking Harry and Hermione had a secret relationship. This left Hermione devastated once again, and once gain Harry was there for her.

Thinking about the past couples of months with Hermione made his eyes swell up with tears. Dancing with her had to one of his favorite memories. To think then she was alive and well, and now she's dead. If he had the sorcerers stone he could revive her but Dumbledore destroyed it. Harry clenched his fists. Why her? This was his fight, not her's, not Ron's, not anyone else's. It was his, and because he didn't kill Voldemort back in forth year one of his best friends is dead. "It's not the same without Hermione here." he whispered to himself. He could just imagine her smiling face gayly telling him to hurry up. He made a vow then. He vowed under his name Harry James Potter that he wouldn't let anymore of his friends die by Voldemort's hands or any of his death eaters. _'Mione your death won't be in vain. I promise. _And the group continued their journey. Knowing that they have even greater reason to kill Voldemort.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Alex and Harper were silent from discovering that this girl Hermione, was murder in one of the worst possible way in the wizard world. No body deserved to die like that, and to think at least one hundred more people on this memorial page died from the spell. Alex couldn't bear to count anymore victims so she close the page. Harper looked at her best friend "Now we know that her name's Hermione and she died because _Avada Kedavra. _How is that suppose to help with the voice you keep hearing?"

Alex was in thought. How did it help? She didn't a stupid irritating her everytime she had to use her cruddy wand. The voice so quiet, almost like it was a bug buzzing in her ear. It was a britian. She could tell from recognizing the accent, it sounded just like Mason's. By how high pitched the voice was it was girl. Then she made a realization. "Harper wasn't Hermione from England?"

"Well I wouldn't know since _someone _closed the page" Harper gave Alex a glare. Then her expression began to lighten up "But yea. I think she was from England."

Alex got up and looked at Harper with a serious look, "I think that the voice is-" she took a breath of air in "Hermione"

Harper gave her stunned look. Alex expected much, even though she was the who said it sounded crazy to her. Harper shock head, "No Alex that's impossible! You saw the page she's dead. There's no way she's in there. The article said that her body was found, so there's no wa-" Alex put her hand on top of Harper's mouth to get her to shut up. "Yes Harper I know that her body was found but that doesn't mean her soul isn't in the wand" Alex grinned while Harper was confused.

Harper grabbed Alex's hand and disconnected from her mouth "If her soul is really in there then how do we get it out?" Alex was about to talk but stopped. How do they get her out? Merlin, why didn't her wand come with instructions. Justin would know how to get her out. Alex smiled deviously and began to run to the substation. Harper began to follow her "Hey! Wait up!" and chased after her.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Alex ran out of the cold freezer and conveniently Justin was behind the counter making sandwiches for costumers. "Justin!" He turned around to see his little sister and best friend coming out of the liar. Alex tried her best to see calm. "I have a wizard question"

Justin didn't turn around he just continued to make the sandwich "Why don't you just go ask dad" Sure he could be a snob but with the wizard competition coming up he didn't want to give Alex any advantage even answering a question for her. Alex rolled her eyes "Justin I just want to know about the thing when someone put's their soul into an item a-" she was trying to remember the name of it but she just couldn't get it "a...horcrux!" Justin looked at her curiously. Why in the world would she need to know about horcruxes? They don't have anything to do with the wizard competition. He bit lip. Should he tell her? Why did she even what to know? Was their planning to do a surprise quiz on horcrux? He guessed he could tell her, what harm could come from it? "Fine. What do you what to know?"

Alex joyfully smiled. "How do you get the soul out of the horcrux?"

Then Justin went nerd on them "There are two ways to get a soul out of the item they're sealed in. Way one is to destroy the horcrux, but it's not as easy as it sounds. No ordinary spell can destroy it. I read somewhere that once a wizard used a baslick's fang to destroy one. But I don't think we have any baslick fangs. I probably should order some" Alex was getting impatient "Just tell me how to get the soul out without destroying them!" she snapped at him

"Oh, if just want the soul out a simple spell should do it" Justin replied nonchalantly. Alex raised her eyebrow "That's its? No charms? No forbidden spell that if I used it you's tell dad? Nothing?" Then Justin raised his eyebrow "No that's all there's to it, but if you want me to tell dad I can"

"No that's not necessary. I'll just be going now. Come on Harper." With that the two went up the staircase to their family's living room.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Alex and Harper arrived to room. They scanned the area to make sure that no one was around. Then placed the wand on the ground and stepped away cautiously. With that she grabbed her own wand out of her boot. About to cast the spell, Harper grabbed her arm "Alex what if that the person in there isn't Hermione but some evil wizard?"

Alex waved her arm around until Harper released it. "Harper but what if it is her? We can't just let her stay in there." Harper slowly nodded. Alex took another step away. The tip of her wand began to glow, hen she cast the spell "_Break this eternal bond, release the soul from this wand!_" Then a blue light hit the wand and shined bright. Then Alex covered her eyes. When she reopened them she saw a eighteen year old girl. Her brown hair went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a green and white stripped shirt and blue jeans. She looked at the two girls.

"Who are you two?"

**Finally done :D Wow I suck U: Were you surprised when I had Ron, Luna, and Harry? I'm not gonna leave them there to rot, there will be more flashbacks eventually but you'll have to wait :P And the top part was inspired by the song 'Miserable at Best' by Mayday Parade. Mainly the line 'I can live without you but without you I'll be miserable at best' showing how Harry feels about Hermione being dead. Here's a preview of next chapter~**

"_What are you talking about? There's no one there"_

"_I've been in there for over a decade!" _


	5. Catch up

**Hi people. Sorry for late update, I've got mid-terms and I need to cram. And my internet is being retarded and slow...I blame the snow :P And lately I haven't really been in the Harry Potter mood, I've been more into Pokemon White, Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters who Leap Through Time(Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya, and Masaru appear!~ Also I love Tagiru) and Wizards of Waverly Place. So at least I'm still into Wizards XD So onto the story :o**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a billion heir so I'm guessing that I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place. **

She looked up them. Two girls. Both were her age. One had long black hair, She was wearing a pink tank-top and ripped blue jeans. She was holding a wand and quickly grabbed her wand. Probably to prevent her to defend herself. She stood there looking at her terrified or shocked, Hermione was to out of it which made her vision blurry. The other girl kinda looked like Lavender. But more...creative looking she decided after seeing she was wearing a meat theme dress. They were wearing very strange clothes for the late 90's. And after looking at the furniture it didn't look like anything kind of house she seen. She remember the voices, does that mean she's in America? Before she could even ask them were she was the black haired girl began to talk "Harper it worked! She's here!" Were they talking about her? Guess so.

Harper glanced at Alex, "What are you talking Alex? There's no one there" Alex looked at her best friend like she was crazy. The was a girl standing in front of them!

"There's a girl right there!" she nearly shouted while pointing to Hermione. Hermione leaned back to avoid her finger touching her.

"I don't see anything"

"Harper, she's right there! Are you blind?"

"Actually I took a eye exam last week"

"And what were you're results?"

"...I need glasses"

"Hah!"

Hermione was getting tired of this. "Will you guys tell me who the you are and where am I!" she shouted.

Alex and Harper looked at her. Alex still tense from her argument with Harper and a bit shocked that she actually spoke, not that they even gave gave her a chance to say anything at all. Harper on the other hand was struck with terror. "Alex, where- what was the voice?"

Alex looked at her friend both gleefully and confused. "You heard her?"

Harper hesitated for a bit and took a step back "I think-" she paused for a bit, "yea I heard her"

Alex started jumping for joy. Then quickly stopped with the realization in her head. "You can hear her but you can't see her?" Harper nodded.

Hermione was even more frustrated. First she asks them questions which they promptly ignored. Then they are talking about like she was even in the room. Merlin, she wished that Ron and Harry were here right now. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves then asked them again, "Can you please tell me where I am and who you guys are?"

Alex let out a small chuckle "Sorry I forgot you were here!" She extended her hand out to her "I'm Alex Russo. The girl over there is Harper" pointing to Harper. "You're Hermione Granger, right?"

Hermione looked at her very confused. How did she know her name? She took her hand out and shoke Alex's "Yea, I'm Hermione how do you know tha- Are you a death eater?" Hermione took a step back. She grabbed a frying pan for her defense since Alex has her wand.

Alex raised her eyebrow "What's death eater? I really need to start paying attention in wizard class" she stomped her foot in frustration. She looked back at Hermione, "Put the frying pan down, we're not gonna hurt you. We just want to ask you some questions" she cautiously walk toward her and slowly took the frying pan from her. "Now," she began, "how in the world did you get in my wand?"

Hermione eyes filled with contempt, "_You're_ wand? That's _my_ wand."

Alex saw her gaze was filled with hatred and try to fix the situation, "I mean-" she couldn't find the right words to explain this "yes, that is your wand, but my dad gave it to me for practice for the wizard competition. Then I heard you're voice in the wand and I used a spell to get you out of it" Alex gasped for air after saying that so quickly.

Hermione looked at her baffled, "Wizard competition? What the bloody hell is that?"

Alex began to chuckle, "Bloody hell? My boyfriend from Britain he doesn't say that."

Hermione gave her a serious look, "Alex focus! Now what's the wizard competition?"

"Are you sure you're a wizard? Every wizard knows about the wizard competition." Alex sat down on their orange couch, "when all wizards in a family are old enough, they compete to see who will be able to keep their powers. Only one wizard in each family can keep there powers. My family's wizard competition is coming up soon; I'm so gonna kick Justin's and Max's butt."

Hermione raised her eyebrow is confusion, "We don't have wizard competitions. When was this rule passed?"

Alex looked up at her from the couch, "I dunno a little over a decade ago. 1998, I think that's when they made the law official"

Hermion felt her heart skip a beat, "That's impossible it's 1997"

Alex looked at her like she was crazy, "No, its 2012. You need to get your years right"

Hermione couldn't believe it. Was she really trapped in wand for fifteen years? She hasn't age one bit since then. The fact that she only recently was able to speak from her wand and she recognize that she was trapped in there stumped her. The rest of the time in there was just a giant blank. She began to panic. If it really has been fifteen years, how would everyone react to see her again? Well hear her since Alex is the only one who can actually see her. They must think that she's dead. God, whats is she gonna do?

Harper leaned toward Alex, "Hey Alex, maybe we should ask her why thinks she's in 1997 or how she got into you're wand" Alex nodded.

"Hermione, what do remember last before getting into my-your wand" Alex asked

Hermione reminisced how she got into this situation and replied, "We were looking for the horcuxes. We had already destroyed one of them with 'The Sword of Griffyindor', but then we were find by death eaters. They wanted to know how we got the sword. Bellatrix thought I stole it since I was a muggle-born or how she called me, mudblood. She torture until I told where we got it, but they came and saved me before she could kill me. We escaped, but I got Harry mad so I left. Before I could get back to them, death eaters attacked me. They used the killing curse on me so I did the only thing I could do; I put a part of my soul into my wand, a horcrux. Now I'm here with you two"

Alex and Harper were very confused. Who were _they_? That Harry person must be one of them. Horcruxes? Why were they looking for those and destroying them. Griffyindor? Death eaters?Alex knew what a muggle-born was but Harper was obvious to the word. Alex choked down a lump in her throat and ask Hermione, "But the killing curse is illegal. Any wizard caught using it will be sent to Askaban for life" Alex was devious what should never use the killing curse on anyone.

Hermione gave her a shy smile, "Back then the ministry was corrupted. They legalized _Imperio, Crucio, _and_ Avada Keveda._"

"That's horrible! If those were legalized countless lives would be lost!" Alex couldn't imagine a world were everyone was either torturing, controlling, or killing people.

"Countless lives _were_ lost. An upperclassmen, my headmaster, a house elf, my muggle studies teacher. That's just the tip of the iceberg. _Millions _at least died by the hands of Vold- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" Hermione's expression sadden, "My friends think I'm dead." She smiled a little, "But since your alive and everything's peaceful I guess Harry and other succeed and kill _him_"

Alex looked at her. She what it was like to lose everyone important to her. Back when she the tragic mistake to wish that her parents never met. First Max disappeared, then Justin. She never felt so scared in her whole life. If it wasn't for her mom retrieving the 'Stone of Dreams' who knows what would have happen. She looked at Hermione, "Look, I may be lazy, careless with magic, selfish, shallow, but I do have a heart. Harper and I will help you find your friends and get your body back"

Harper mouth to her 'We will?'. Alex nodded bluntly.

Hermione giggled a bit and gazed at both of them "Thanks"

**Finally done DX I started this about two weeks ago but I was to lazy to finish writing :P And I've been obessed with Selena Gomez. Guess who asked there dad for 'Another** **Cinderella Story', 'Princess Protection Program', 'Ramona and Beezus',** **'Monte Carlo', 'Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montanna', and two DVDs of 'Wizards of Waverly Place' because of Selena ;) Here's a preview of the chapter :P**

"_Dad I was wondering if you could tell us about 'the second great wizard war'"_

"_Wait, why are you here?" _


	6. Let's review

**Sorry for the really late update but I refused to write until I got a review on the last chapter, which didn't happen. I don't really check my e-mail for story alerts so I don't know if people are reading. Anyway sorry again ^^; We introduce a new character :D**

**Disclaimer: I was not on under 21 and billionaire so I must not own Wizards or Harry Potter, but Daniel, Emma, Rupert, and Selena were :P**

Alex and Harper had kept the existence of Hermione a secret from Justin, Max and the rest of her family. If they did tell someone the ministry would take Hermione away before they could get her body back. So Alex and Harper promised not to tell anyone. Harper was just happy that she had a secret to keep after so many years of not knowing about Alex being a wizard.

Hermione has gotten used to being invisible to everyone except for Alex. Well she wasn't actually invisible, she could pick up solid objects but she could walk threw people and people couldn't touch her other than Alex. If she need anything she would have to whisper to either Alex or Harper. She felt helpless like a newborn infant, and Hermione Granger does not like being dependent.

To Alex wizard class was still a pointless bore. They already learned all this, and for Merlin's sake she's already saved the world _five_ times. She reminisced how she save wiz tech both from Evilline and Ronald Longcape, how she defeated the angels of darkness twice, and destroyed the asteroid. Sure she didn't don't alone, but she still can say she saved the world.

Hermione has told Alex about the countless times Harry Potter had saved the world. During his first year in Hogwarts he stop Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. His second year he stop a giant basilisk from killing everyone. His third year he saved the hipepogriff, his uncle Sirius Black, and stop a group for dementors from killing him and Sirius with his postronus. His fourth year he competed in the tri-wizard tournament. His fifth year he revived the Order of the Phoenix. Sixth year he started to hunt for the horcruxes. What was suppose to be his seventh year him, Ron Weasley, and Hermione search for the remaining horcruxes. Hermione didn't know what happen next since she turn a portion of her soul into a horcrux, but since everything isn't destroyed, Harry must of defeated Voldemort. Compared to Harry, Alex felt like wanna-be.

She stopped the reminiscing once she realized she was still in wizard class. She groaned, she just wants to get the wizard competition over with so she can be with Mason. They were learning about proper wand holding, fun. She'd rather learn about Harry Potter, Voldemort, and the second great wizard war. So she took a chance a rose her hand. Her father acknowledged her hand. She took a small breath in and ask, "Could you tell us about the 'Second Great Wizard War'?"

Both her brothers and dad gave her a strange look. There probably shock that she actually _knows_ that there was a wizard war. Hermione, who was standing next to her, asked, "Alex! What are doing?"

Alex slowly leaned toward her and whispered, "Just trust me." Her mouth formed a smirk "I'm doing you a favor."

After the shock of being asked that question her father reposed, "Sure Alex. What would you like to know about it?"

The smirk returned to her face, "Could tell us about Harry Potter?"

Hermione face dropped. She doesn't _want_ to know what happen to her best friend. What if he died while killing Voldemort? What if he sacrificed himself? Even though she didn't want to admit it she didn't want to know if he was alive. If he was alive and lived near, Alex would take her to him. How would he react to her? After being claimed dead for fifteen years Harry would hardly accept her to be alive now. 

Jerry raised his eyebrow then shrugged it off, "Harry Potter also known as 'the boy who lived' is one of the greatest wizards of all time. He went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years. His powers matched and defeated the dark lord. He was apart of the golden trio which consisted of him, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger" Hermione flinched when she heard her name.

"And what ever happen to them" Alex asked innocently. Alex received a scold from Hermione.

"Hermione died before the war ended due to death eaters." _Yep she's so dead_ Alex thought sarcastically to herself. "Ron went on to be auror, he currently has two kids." Hermione felt her heart drop after hearing that Ron got married to someone else. "As for Harry Potter," Alex and Hermione heads rose when they heard his name. "He disappeared after Voldemort was killed."

Max rose his hand and asked, "Doesn't that mean he's dead?"

"Well yes, but there was no proof that he died. No body was found, no wand, nothing. Some believe that he sent himself into the future, others think that he killed himself."

Justin stood up, "Why would he killed himself? He was a hero, the greatest wizard of his age-like me" Alex rolled her eyes at his self comment.

"People think that he killed himself to be with Hermione Granger"

Hermione felt her heart being rip out of her chest. Harry died to be with her? That's impossible. Alex took notice of Hermione's pale face and expression. So she asked, "Why would he die to be with her?"

Jerry was getting tried of answering questions, "They say that he was in love with her and he couldn't live without her"

Hermione felt her blood boil. She loved Ron. Harry loved Ginny. How could people think she loved her best friend. But it was nice knowing that he cared for that much.

"There was no proof that he died those are just rumors" Jerry reminded them "Now back to the lesson"

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Alex, Harper, and Hermione walked out the substation. Hermione was still tense from the conversation, She just wanted to yell at Alex's dad for saying that she was in love with her best friend. She would of yell at him, but then her cover would have been blown.

Alex told Harper the whole thing. "I think that it would be sweet if someone died for me." She couldn't see Hermione's expression but she knew what she said was bad for the situation. "But tragic, very tragic. I'm gonna shut up now"

Hermione looked at her, "It's not your fault, besides that's just rumor, he's alive. I know it."

"Well, well if it isn't Alex Russo"

Alex turned to see someone that she thought see never see again. "Chase?"

**Short, sorry. I was gonna add more but I'll save that for next chapter :P Preview time~**

"_It's not a date, just two friends catching up"_

"_She married him?"_


	7. Date for Three

**Next chapter! So obviously with Chase here we all know who I'm pairing Alex with :P But I'm gonna give the couple a lot of complications because I don't like the idea of having a couple together from the beginning :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

Alex couldn't believe that _he_ was here. Chase Riprock. Of all people it had to be the one who almost kissed her and ruined her relationship with Mason, momentarily. Alex was torn. Should she happy that she gets to see an old friend or should she be angry that the guy that almost ruined relationship is right in front of her?

Chase approached her, "How've you been? I haven't seen you since that Wizard of the Year banquet."

Alex couldn't speak. She _could_ speak, but she didn't know what to say. What can she say? 'Hi Chase sorry that I couldn't go out with you, but after you left I got back with Mason!' That wouldn't work out well. "F-fine" she finally stuttered

Chase chuckled, "What's with the stuttering? Are you afraid me?"

"No," Alex snapped at him. "I just didn't expect to see you."

"Since I'm here why don't I take you the championship quidditch match? It's the Holyhead Harpies against Wimbourne Wasps" Chase offered "It's only fair since I ruined your relationship with Mason"

Alex felt a huge wave guilt. He's offering to take her out for ruining her relationship that's already fixed. "Sure I would love to"

Chase smiled, "Great I'll pick you up at seven," and with that he left.

Harper grabbed Alex's arm. "Alex what are you doing? Your going on a date with Chase! You _just_ got back with Mason."

Alex rolled her eyes, "It's not a date just two friends catching up"

"Yea, and one friend wants to kiss the other, while the other has a boyfriend!"

"Harper he's not gonna kiss me." Alex paused for bit "What's quidditch?"

"It's the most popular sport in the wizard world" Hermione spoke "They are seven players: three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker. The three chasers try to score on the other opponents goal. The two beaters hit bludger around and try hit the other players off their broomsticks. The keeper protects the goal. And the seeker, there goal is to catch the golden snitch. If they catch it it's an automatic win, but the game doesn't until its caught. The longest game ever played lasted over three months"

"I could be stuck there for three _months_?" Alex asked

"Alex that's only if the seekers can't catch the snitch, besides the Harpies and Wasps are great teams, at least they were fifteens years ago, the game will be done before you know it" Hermione said

"And if it lasts over a week I'm dragging you home" Harper added

Alex laughed, "Thanks Harper"

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Hours past, and the clock is soon to strike seven. Alex looked a bit better than she usually does, she doesn't want to go all out since it wasn't a official date. Alex was excited but at the same time afraid. She was excited that she gets to go to her very first quidditch match and it was the _championship _game. But also she was afraid of countless things. First off what if the game lasted three months like Hermione said or Chase does try to kiss her. But the thing that feared her the most is if Mason finds out this 'date'. Last time he saw them together he destroy the banquet. So he must _never_ find out about this.

Alex pacing in the lair asked "Hermione, why do you have to come?"

Hermione sitting at the desk replied, "What's wrong with me coming? I haven't seen a quidditch match in fifteen years and I promised Harper to make sure he doesn't snog you or anything. Besides it's not like he can see me"

"First off it's suppose to be just me and him, not Alex, Chase, and that girl no one can see. Second, you don't even remember being in the wand for fifteen years, so its been like _months_ since you saw a quidditch match. Third, nothing is gonna happen between me and Chase. Fourth, he may not be able to see you but he can hear you and you have a big mouth. Fifth, snog?"

"Alex why are so worried? I thought you didn't care what people think of you." Hermione asked "And snog means deeply kissing someone"

"I _don't_ care what people think about me" Alex snapped at her "And eww I've never snogged somebody before"

"Rubbish" Hermione said quickly under her breath. Alex smack the back of her head.

Chase came through the portal holding a bouquet of rose. Hermione smirked giving her a 'I told you so' look to Alex. Alex was to shocked to notice Hermione. Did Chase think that this was an actual date? Then again what kind of date is taking a girl to a sporting event. Alex approached Chase and gave her a brief hug, "Are these for me?" she asked while looking the roses.

"Why yes they are," Chase handed her the bouquet with a smirk. "We better hurry if we want to get good seats"

Alex, Chase, and Hermione made they through the portal and into the wizard world.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Saying the place was packed was an understatement. People had tents up. Surprising to Alex they're huge inside. There wasn't a single seat not taken. Even families separated so they could get seats. They bets being placed for which will win. Arguments and fights broke out too. _Geez these people are more excited than muggles on Superbowl Sunday_ Alex thought to herself. Finding a place was a challenge, Alex was persistent to get seats by the end so Hermione could sit on the steps instead of sitting on someone. But after what felt like hours they were able to find two vaccinate seats near the end. Alex and Chase took their seats and Hermione stood for the time being. It was only minutes until the game started.

Attempting to make small talk Chase said, "You know I play quidditch"

"So you're a beast tamer _and_ a quidditch player. What's next, an auror?" Alex joked "What position do you play?"

"I'm a chaser. Our team's pretty good, but not professional player good" Chase answered

"Chase the chaser, that's not ironic" Alex told him sarcastically. Chase laughed at the comment. "Maybe I could see you practice sometime" Alex asked him

"Maybe you could" Chase smirked at her.

Chase continued to tell Alex about quidditch, personally she rather hear about his beast taming. Time flew and before they knew it the game began. The Harpies and Wasps came out. Hermione tried to see if she recognized any of the players but they were to far away to get a clear image of their faces. The game was intense. The chasers were extremely fast. Hermione looked at there broomsticks there worst was a firebolt, the broomstick harry had, and as she remembered it was the best now it looks like a piece of shit. The beaters were ruthless. The constantly were swinging attempting to hit someone. A chaser on the Wasps was already knock out. The keepers were like a brick wall. They kept being hit bludgers and not giving. The seekers you couldn't even see! They were chasing the snitch like there was no tomorrow. Needless to say the game became more intense in fifteen years.

Then the seeker for the Harpies dove down to catch the snitch and she caught it! "The Harpies won! 180 to 130! Ginvera Malfoy has won the match!" The announcer spoke.

"Did he just say Ginvera..._Malfoy_?" Hermione asked surprised

Alex looked at Hermione, she could barely hear her through the roar of the crowd, and thank god for that too or else Chase would have heard her. Alex turned to Hermione "Do you know her?"

Hermione whisper, more like yell due to the crowd, "Yea, she was my best girl friend at Hogwarts." She paused "She married _him_?"

Alex raised her eyebrow, "Who'd she marry?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. He was Harry's rival. I can't believe she married him"

"He can't be _that_ bad, right?" Alex asked

"He was a death eater. He's the reason why Dumbledore died. He thought he was better than everyone else because he was a pure-blood; he's a giant prat" Hermione spat out the last part for emphasis

"It has been fifteen years maybe he's changed" Alex suggested

She scoffed, "Yea right, he's a git. Always have and always will be"

After the match Chase took Alex home, she wanted to talk to Ginvera, or as Hermione calls her, Ginny. But the line was way to long and Alex did not have the patience for all that waiting. Alex found the sport exciting she wanted to play it. _She_ wants to play a sport. Now that's saying something. When they arrived home Chase spoke, "I had a great time with you"

Alex smiled, "I did too," she paused for awhile. "We should this again sometime"

Chase grinned back, "We should" he went up and hugged her. "Bye Alex" then he was gone.

Hermione wanted to talk to Alex about Ginny but she turned to speak she saw that Alex was fast asleep on the red couch. Hermione chuckled. Having Alex around was almost as enjoyable has having Harry and Ron around. Almost.

**Done :D I think this is my longest chapter yet :o I hope you enjoyed it :P Please R&R Here's next chapter's preview**

"_Today we have a special guest"_

"_She'll always be my first love and forever will be in my heart"_


	8. Love Lost and Found

**I saw that some of you were surprised that I had Ginny/Draco :P I'm gonna give them a back story but it won't show until we met Draco. This chapter was a bit difficult to think of and write I also added a bit fluff for Harper/Zeke since it's the only cannon couple in Wizards that I love. Besides they are so adorable together X3 I hope you people enjoy it :U Please R&R :D P.S Have you guys seen the Kony 2012 movement on youtube? The guy is messed up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or Harry Potter.**

With Hermione, wizards class was breeze. Whenever Alex didn't know the answer (which was often) she would give her the answer. No wonder they call Hermione the brightest witch of her age. At first Hermione refused to help her no matter what the circumstance, but after a little puppy dog eyes and a couple guilt trips she caved in. Alex's grades had never been higher, they were even higher than Justin's. Everyone thought she was cheating, well technically she was but not the way everyone thought. Justin accused her of reading his mind and other things that she could never do. Than again when was having the brightest witch of the twentieth century in your wand normal? Hermione has even helped Alex and Harper with muggle school homework; mainly college applications for Harper. In exchange they caught her up with history like the twin towers bombing, the Ipod, the first clone llama, and other momentous events that's happen in the last decade and a half.

On the flip side, its been harder to keep Hermione a secret from everyone. With Alex's grade's on the raise, Justin's been spying on her often to see how she got her grades up. Max's been trying to get Alex's smartest to wear off him which didn't make any sense to Alex at all. Tricia, Alex's mom, all of the sudden wants more mother-daughter time; which included Tricia trying on all of Alex's clothes and saying how good she looks in them. Alex's dad, Jerry feels bad with giving them extra lessons so he's been giving them extra help on the homework (much to Hermione's content). Not to mention, Zeke's been coming over more since his best friend and girlfriend once again live under the same roof. Alex is just happy that no relatives wants to visit the Russo household.

Alex, Harper, Hermione were in the loft doing wizard homework. Alex was willing to do anything to get out of it. "I'm hungry, I'm gonna make a sandwich downstairs"

Hermione looked up from her books, "Alex we know that the only reason you're saying that is so that you can ditch"

"Fine" Alex groaned. "But I'm still hungry. _Commakus Pancakus"_ Then a plate of pancakes appeared on the coffee table. She grab a bottle of syrup and fork and brought them to the couch and began eating. "Yum"

"I swear something happen to the ministry; making up such foolish spells" Hermione said

"Hey, you call it foolish, I call it not having to get up and make pancakes" Alex debated

Harper rolled her eyes, "That's Alex for you"

"Sure that's Alex, but I prefer you," a voice whisper into Harper's ear

Harper jumped up seeing Zeke behind her. What worried her is if he heard Hermione talking to Alex. "Hey babe" she went up and hugged him. "How long have you been here?"

"Only long enough to hear Alex saying something about pancakes" he answered. "Why are you asking?" he began to panic. "Were you talking about me? Do you want to brake up? Was it because of the clog dancing? Cause if you want I'll stop." Then he began to clog dance. "Oh man! I'm clogging again! I'm so stupid!"

Alex and Hermione were trying to stop themselves from laughing from Zeke panic. Harper scolded the girls which cause Hermione to stop laughing and Alex to laugh even more. Harper turned to Zeke, "You know that I'd never dump you." She brushed her lips against Zeke's; they were soft and gentle, magical. When they separated Harper asked, "Do you believe me now?"

Zeke smiled at her, "Yea I do." He put his lips on Harper's and released. "Sorry ever I've doubted you"

Harper smiled at him, "Zeke I just got some applications to finish and then I'll be down, okay?"

"Alright, see you a bit." Then Zeke descended the spiral stair case.

Hermione looked at Alex, "Are American muggles like that?"

"No just him."

Harper looked at at her two her friends, well just Alex since she can't see Hermione but she know the general location of her "You guys! Zeke almost heard you, Hermione. What if he does hear her next time? He'll go to Justin then he'll tell the ministry and you'll be taken away! For pete's sake don't you care about getting your body back?"

"Harper I do care, but we don't even _how_ to get my body back. Besides if he does hear me we'll just wing it. Holy Merlin, Alex you are wearing off on me"

Alex grinned, "I have that effect on people"

Harper rolled her eyes, "You two need to get to today's wizard's lesson and I need to go downstairs and talk to Zeke"

"You mean snog Zeke" Hermione corrected

"Yup" Harper said while going downstairs

Alex and Hermione were now alone finishing some last minute wizard homework. Alex made sure the area was secure so no one heard Hermione. Today's wizard homework was on potions. Hermione told Alex about her old potions professor, Severus Snape. He always favored students from his house, Slytherin. He hated Harry, Ron, and her with a burning passion. What's worse is that he killed Albus Dumbledore, the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had. Hermione swore if she ever saw him again that she hex him to oblivion. After hearing all the things that Hermione told her she'd hate him to if she met him, but Alex thought that Hermione was over dramatizing Snape's behavior.

Finally they finished the homework and made there way down to the lair for the lesson. Alex was the last one to show up; at least they waited for her to start the lesson. She made her way to her sit in-between Max and Justin. Hermione leaned against the dresser behind the desk so she be in no one's way. Now they wait for their dad, Jerry, to show up.

After about five minutes of waiting Jerry finally showed up. He was delayed due to the lunch rush they got. He glared at his three kids for not helping with the lunch rush. All three kids lowered their heads to avoid his gaze. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Thanks to Alex, I decided to teach you guys about the 'Second Great Wizard War'." Everyone's (including Hermione) face lit up. Finally something intersecting to learn about. "And what better way to learn about than from a war veterans themselves."

Jerry went to open the wizard portal and in came a man in his early thirties came in. He had a aftershave, and his hair was fiery red. Next to the man was a beautiful women. Her silvery hair could compare to the moon. Her skin was flawless and glowed. "Kids meet Ron and Luna Weasley."

Alex turned to see Hermione distant expression, like she was lost in thought. _At least she won't scream_ Alex thought to herself. She turned back around to see Ron smiling at her. _Okay creepy. _Alex tried her best not to look at Ron. Instead she looked at Luna. Saying that she was beautiful was an understatement. _No wonder Ron married her._ Alex felt a bit guilty thinking that since her second best friend was right behind her having a emotional trauma.

"Now if you guys have any question for them just ask" Jerry said

Justin's hand rose faster than Hermione's in her first year. "Mr. Weasley, is it true that your an amazing wizard chess player?"

Ron chuckled, "Just call me Ron." He smiled at the ground "Yes I'm great at wizard's chess. In fact in my first year, Harry, Hermione, and I went to find the Sorcerer's Stone and one the trials was a giant game of wizard's chess. Needless to say I kick wizard's chess arse."

Hermione smiled at Ron as she reminisced the giant game their first year. Oh how she wished she could up there with him laughing about it. She wanted to yell at him that she was alive but she couldn't; not yet. She bit her lip to prevent her from speaking.

Max asked Ron about the giant ogre he and Harry took on to save Hermione, and then asked for the wand with ogre buggers on it. Ron gave him a strange look, Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes at her little brothers weirdness.

All the questions came from Max or Justin; Alex refused to speak. First, Ron scared her and second, if she said something, how would Hermione react? Ron notice her and grinned at her, "You the middle" Alex looked up at Ron. "Why don't you ask a question?"

Alex gave him a devilish smile, "Alright" She turned around to Hermione for a second an looked back at Ron. "What was your relationship with Hermione Granger?"

Ron smiled disappeared, so did Hermione's. Alex knew she was get a huge lecture from Hermione about her feelings after this but totally worth. "Where to begin?" Ron held Luna's hand. She smiled back at him. "When I first meet her I thought she was a annoying know-it-all who could keep her mouth shut" _Well, thank you Ronald_ Hermione thought to herself "But as we spent years together I saw how truly beautiful she was. She was pretty, smart, funny, she could tolerate me. Before I knew it, I was in love with her, but she was too good for me. So I went out with Lavender Brown but Hermione was jealous of her, because she loved me. I was the happiest man in the world. The brightest witch of our age like _me_." A tear rolled down his face. "But I guess it wasn't meant to be. She died before anything serious happened between us." He turned to Luna. "That's when Luna comforted me during those hard times. And after grieving for so long; I fell for her." Her kissed her on the cheek. "I will tell you this. She'll always be my first love and forever in my heart"

The air grew thin and silence cast it's spell. No one dared to speak until two little children came running through the portal. One little boy and one little girl. They were the same age. The boy had amber hair and the girl had burgundy. "Mommy! Daddy!" They ran up and hugged Ron and Luna.

"Harry Albus Weasley, Hermione Minerva Weasley! What in the world are you two doing here?" Ron asked his two twins. _He named his daughter after me?_ Hermione thought to herself.

"We's got ownly" the two said at the same time.

Ron sighed, "Alright. I guess we should get going now" He grabbed Hermione and piggy-backed her. Luna held Harry's hand as they left though the portal.

Alex ran after them. "Wait!" Ron turned around and looked at Alex. "When you first got here you smiled at me. Why?"

Ron smiled at her, "You remind me of someone I once knew" Then Ron flashed out with his wand leaving Alex all alone. Hermione came running over to Alex. Alex turned to see her friend. "Your old boyfriend is weird."

Hermione looked at her, "Yea"

**Chapter done~ Now let me clear up somethings. First off Hermione wasn't there for the war so she doesn't that Snape is dead. Second, yes I made Ron marry Luna. Since Hermione 'died' and Lavender dies during the war, Luna was the only choice. Besides I love Ron/Luna X3 Here's next chapter preview.**

"_Run Alex! Run!"_

"_I promise I will always protect you"_


	9. A Year Without Rain

**Hey people :D I hope you liked the last chapter. I got some questions so I'm gonna enlighten you all. Yes this will be Harry/Hermione story. But I'm not gonna make them love each other right from the start. No soul bonds, no cliché love story where they secretly loved each other since year one. No Weasley or Dumbledore bashing. As of now Harry likes Hermione as a best friend, and Hermione cares for Harry like a brother. I'm gonna attempt to make it as original as possible so give me some slack. Next, Harry disappeared. He did not die or go to the future. He will appear in the story(obviously) but not for some time, but he will appear in flashbacks that are coming up. That's all I can tell you without giving anything away :P If you have any questions just ask and I try my best to answer them~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

After the visit from Ron, Hermione has been depressed and hasn't even gotten out of bed since then. Alex and Harper have tired countless times to make her feel better but everything reminds her of Ron. After a couple days they finally gave up a let time heal Hermione's broken heart.

Alex, Harper, Mason, and Zeke had a double date tonight. Alex has happy that for once she could go somewhere without Hermione. It was Alex and Mason's first date since they got back together. Alex was trilled. _Ecstatic. _She did feel bad leaving Hermione all alone but she could not tolerate anymore stories about her and Ron. No thanks.

Picking where to go was a bit difficult. They couldn't go to any Italian restaurant since Alex was banned from all of them. They couldn't go to any barbeque since Mason would eat everything. No Chinese place because they only serve water and Zeke's afraid of water. And no French either since Harper find's their accents creepy. So they decided to go to a wizard restaurant.

At the restaurant they sat down at a booth. They order there drinks; no water because of Zeke. It was the first time in a long time that Alex truly was enjoying herself. The conversations between her and Mason was going great. She told him about her first quidditch match but she made sure not to say anything about Chase. Alex debated weather or not to tell Mason about Hermione. If she did tell him he could help with finding a way to get Hermione's body back. But if she does tell him he could get sucked into all this drama. In the end she decided not to tell him.

Dinner was enjoyable. Now they're waiting for the bill. While they were waiting they heard a very intersecting conversation. "Haven't you heard? He's escaped Azkaban!" Alex remembered Hermione talking about Azkaban. It was a prison in the wizard world; it was worse than death. Alex leaned closer to hear more of the conversation. "He was one of Voldemort's most loyal minions." With all the time that's pasted and new generations, people aren't afraid to say his name anymore. "No one knows who he's after. All we know is that he vowed to bring Voldemort's name to glory." Alex rolled her eyes. There were countless dark wizards trying to revive Voldemort's legacy. One of them being her old friend, Stevie.

The four left the restaurant satisfied. They had an amazing date and a great meal. All the streets are soon to be closing because of the escaped death eater from Azkaban. Usually they wouldn't care about death eaters but this one escaped Azkaban. The only other people who ever escaped were Sirius Black and Bellatrix LeStrange. Before the streets closed they decided to check out a few stores in the neighborhood. Zeke tried some magical jelly beans. One tasted like vomit. Zeke didn't have anymore after that.

That night was amazing. None of them couldn't remembered another time where they laughed so much. It was like the sandman gave them the best dream ever and then never had to wake up. But all good things must come to an end. There was an ominous feeling in the air. Like an bad omen. Then they heard footsteps behind hem. They felt their heart beat so loud they were worried if the person behind them heard it. They were to stunned and afraid to turn around. Strangely, Harper was the courageous one who turned around, and of course it had to be the really creepy, creepy death eater who escaped Azkaban. Just their luck.

He began walk towards them. As they he got closer the slowly walk backwards, keeping a sharp eye on him. They wanted to cry at the sight him, and his death eater mark on his arm that he his rubbing. After the stare-down the four started running. Harper and Zeke went one way; Alex and Mason went the another. The death eater started running the way Mason and Alex went. Harper and Zeke stopped running and turned the other way to get some help.

Alex felt her breathing deepen. It felt like her lungs were going to explode, but she couldn't stop now. She turned her head to see the death eaters face. The look that he was giving her looked like that he wanted to kill her _now_. She regretted turning around. She tried to get her wand out of her boot but she couldn't without slowing down and letting the death eater catching her.

Mason couldn't take anymore. He transformed into his wolf form and pinned down the death eater. The death eater was strong. Mason didn't know how long he could keep him down. "Run, Alex. Run!" he shouted. Alex nodded and ran. She didn't know where to go; all she knew was that she had to keep running.

The death eater kicked Mason in the chest, which cause Mason to roll in pain and allowed the death eater to get up and run after Alex. _Why is he after Alex?_ Mason thought to himself. He got up and started running toward Alex and the death eater.

Alex was scared. She's never been more terrified in her whole life. She wished that Justin, Hermione, or Max was here. She didn't want to be alone anymore. "Alex! He's coming! Run!" Wasn't she already running? She didn't want to turn around, she just trusted Mason and ran faster.

"_Avada Kevdra_" the death eater cast at Alex. Alex ducked and barely avoided the spell.

She grabbed her wand out of her boot and pointed it at the death eater. "_Confringo_" A huge ball of fire headed towards the death eater. He quickly redirected the fireball and it demolished a neighboring building.

The death eater grinned, "Such power in a little girl"

Alex felt her stomach turn when she heard him speak. "I don't have power, you're just weak."

The death eater chuckled, "You know, I should kill you after saying that-" _Wasn't he already trying to kill me? _Alex thought to herself. "-but I'm in a really good mood today so I'll give you a thirty second head start until I kill you." _Yep he's still trying to kill me._

"Get away from her!" Mason jumped on the death eater's back and started clawing at it until it started to bleed. The death eater was getting really irritated. He tried to get Mason off of his back. Alex didn't know what to do. If she cast a spell she could hit Mason. So she just stood there, frozen; unable to do anything to help.

The death grabbed Mason's arms and threw him off of him. Alex ran toward Mason hugging him, knowing these will be her last moments. The death eater grabbed his wand and whispered slowly, "_Avada Kevreda._" A burst a green energy illuminated from his wand and headed straight to Alex and Mason.

At the last second Mason rolled over covering Alex's body. "Mason, are you doing?" Alex cried.

"I promise I will always protect you, and this no exception." Mason took a deep breath. He started to cry but tried his best not to show it. He smiled at Alex, "I love you"

Alex broke into tears. "I love you too"

The spell hit Mason. Alex didn't want to look but she look away no matter how hard she tried. Mason's body slowly fell on top of Alex's body. She held Mason's dead body in her arms. She continued to cry unable to stop.

The death eater approached her and put his wand up to Alex's neck. "You're next" he whispered into her ear. Alex couldn't hear him. Still in shock she just continued to cry.

"_Avada Kevr-._" He was cut short but a group of aurors charging in. They all held the wands up pointing at him. He cursed under his breath and ran away only to be chased by the aurors.

Harper and Zeke were behind the aurors and only to find Alex cradling a dead Mason. Harper tired to approach her best friend but when she did, Alex yelled, "Go away!" Harper stopped in her tracks. She's never seen Alex like this. "Just leave me alone."

Some of the aurors went over to her; she wouldn't let go of Mason corpse. They had to knock Alex out in order to calm her down and get Mason's body. Harper and Zeke grabbed Alex and walked home, not wanting to stay anymore. Needless to say, this went from the best day to the worst day.

**I have to be honest, I cried when I wrote this chapter :( Poor Mason. I needed him to split up with Alex and it was either this or make him a total asshole ;D If you couldn't tell by the title, this chapter is inspired by 'A Year Without Rain' by Selena Gomez and The Scene. This song is technically Alex and Mason's song since it played during 'Wizard's Unleashed' when they were dancing and reminiscing about their favorite memories. And I listened to it non-stop while writing this chapter XP Now I feel like an ass killing him :( This must be how J.K. Rowling felt when she killed everyone XD Here's next chapter's preview~**

"_It's all my fault that this happened"_

"_We think that this will be best for you"_


	10. A Little Help Never Hurt Anybody

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I know some of you are sad about Mason, but that's life :P People die and these things happen. Trust me; I have personally experience. Anyway...someone asked me why Alex was getting chased by the death eaters. The reason should be shown in about 2 to 5 chapters :P Sorry for the big range but it depends if I add detail or not XD And someone asked about the death eater. At first I was gonna make just some random guy but I finally figured about who he is, and that's not gonna relieved for a while**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not J.K Rowling or some other guy...So I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

_**Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it~ J.K. Rowling**_

It's been a week since the encounter with the death eater, and the death of Mason. The family hasn't taken these recent events every well. Justin has been plotting solutions trying to find the death eater to get revenge for hurting his little sister. Max stays in his room; they don't really know what he's doing in there. As for Alex, her parents don't let her out of the house without an escort. She didn't care; she doesn't leave her room. She just cries. She couldn't get the death eater's face and Mason last moments out of her head. She barely sleeps, eats, or anything else.

Hermione and Harper were they only people Alex let them in her room. Right now they are comforting her like they've been for the past week. She doesn't talk to them. She just cries occasionally and stares at the ceiling. No matter how prescient Harper and Hermione were, Alex refused communicate with them. After awhile her family gave up. They couldn't make her feel better no matter how hard they tried. Harper and Hermione were the only one's left to heal her broken heart.

Harper sat next to Alex on her bed, "Alex, its beautiful day. Why don't go to the park and make fun the people wearing those rainbow suspenders-shorts?"

Alex didn't answer her. Alex hasn't talked since that night when she yelled at everyone to leave her alone. Either she's still depressed or really mad at everyone for not leaving alone. She doesn't nod, smile, or any other sign of paying attention to the conversation. Harper sighed, "She's still like this"

Hermione had mix feeling about Alex's grieving. Harry saw his godfather, Sirius Black, die right in front of his very eyes and he got over it. While Alex has been like this for a week. Then again, Alex saw her boyfriend die right in front of her. Ron even said that grieved over her of a long time. Heck, she herself was grieving about not being with Ron and she grieved for a week; which is how long Alex has been grieving. Hermione sat on the other side of Alex and held her hand. "Alex, we're here for you. If you need anything just ask." Still no response from Alex. With a sigh, Harper and Hermione left her room.

Harper shut the door behind them. Hermione turned to Harper, "It's all my fault that this happen"

"Hermione, it's not your fault; if anyone's its the death eater's" Harper reassured her.

"But Harper" Hermione started. "If I was there I would've been able to defend Alex and Mason."

Harper raised her eyebrow, "Are you sure? Your kinda...you know...a spirit or whatever you are"

"Harper I _am_ a human being; I just don't have my body. And I'm in the Order of the Phoenix. I could of most definitely defeated that death eater"

"The Order of what?" Harper asked

Hermione chuckled and roll her eyes, "Never mind." The twosome went downstairs to the loft to work on Harper's college applications.

Alex just continued to stare at the ceiling. Her face red and puffy from crying. She sighed, grabbed her pillow and put it over her head not wanting to deal with life at the moment. She blanked out for awhile; not sleeping but not totally connected to life. That was until she heard a knock on her door. She threw the pillow off her head and looked at her digital clock; it was seven 'o clock. She been in her room for three hours blanked out. She heard a knock again and jigging of her doorknob. Alex locked it to prevent anyone getting in. "Alex, honey" it was her mom. "We made you some dinner. We're leaving it outside your door if you get hungry." She said 'we' so that means her dad, Jerry, was there too. Alex does eventually eat the food they leave out for her, but not until about one in the morning when her stomach starts to hurt from no food.

"Alex we got something we want to tell you" this time it was her dad. "We're sending you to wiz-tech. We think that this will be best for you."

Alex didn't say anything. She _wanted_ to, but no words came out of her mouth; almost as if she forgot how to talk. She just walked to her desk and and put her iPod in and blasted the music. She listened to 'Hey Stephen' by Taylor Swift. It reminded her of her relationship with Mason.

After a couple minutes of no response, Jerry and Theresa figured she was either asleep or not responding to them. "You'll be going in a week so get packing." Still no response from Alex. They gave worry glances at each other and left.

Alex grabbed her Ipod plopped on her bed and slowly drifted into dream land. She kept hearing a voice calling her name; at first she ignored it and continued to sleep. Then it got louder and louder. She thought it was Harper or Hermione trying to get her out of her room, which was not gonna happen. "Wake up, Alex." She wanted to tell them to shut up but again no words came out her mouth. The voice laughed, "You really forgot how to talk? Now that's sad." She yelled at him, well just made a loud noise. The voice laughed again, "Awww, always adorable aren't you? My little meatball."

With that, Alex's eyes snapped open only to see Mason in front of her. She ran up to him and hug him. Alex wasn't the romantic hugging type but this was an exception. She looked up at him "M-M-son!" When she heard how bad she spoke, she cuffed her mouth with her hand and looked at Mason with a weak smile.

"About time you said something" he brushed his finger through her long, black silky hair. "I missed your voice." Alex couldn't help but smile.

"I miss you" she squeezed him harder. "It's not fair that you died."

Mason escaped the hug and put his hands on her shoulders, "Alex, I know it wasn't fair. Some lucky ones, like Hermione, can escape death. Most, like me, end up on the other side."

Alex's eyes grew large, "You know about Hermione? But how? I never told you! Did Harper? I swear if she did I'm gonna-" she cut short by Mason.

"Geez, first you don't talk, now you don't stop!" He got a glare from Alex. "Of course I know about Hermione. When you die you tend to learn a thing or two. Like how you went to the quidditch championship with Chase Riprock"

Alex lowered head. "You know about that? Look Mason, nothing happen between us. I swear. I love you. Not Chase."

"Alex I know that nothing happen between the two of you." He hesitated for a bit. "But if you really like him you should go after him."

Alex shock in head, "No! I love you, Mason. Chase means nothing to mean. I don't even care if I ever see him again!" She hugged Mason for about the fifth time. "I just want to see you"

"Alex" Mason hugged her back. "I love you too" he took a deep breath. "But you have to let me go. I'm _dead, _and you're alive and well. You shouldn't be grieving over me for the rest of your life. You need to move on with life." Alex was about to speak but Mason spoke again, "Don't even think of doing something stupid so you'll wind up dead. You still have that promise to Hermione you have to keep" Alex immediately regretted Mason knowing about Hermione. "And you have a destiny to fulfilled, and being dead won't help with that."

Alex raised her eyebrow, "Destiny? What are talking about? If you're talking about Chase and I getting together-" she was again interrupted by Mason.

"No, I'm not talking about you and 'Mr. Perfect'" Alex chuckled at Chase's nickname. "You'll just have to wait and find out what I'm talking about."

Alex groaned, "You know I don't like waiting!"

Mason laughed, "Still the same as ever," _It has only been a week, I haven't changed that much_. Alex thought to herself. "Promise me that no matter what happens; no matter what changes; no matter who dies, that you'll stay the same."

"Alright, I promise" Alex said. She paused, "This is good-bye isn't it?"

"I guess, since we didn't actually say good-bye when I died." He and Alex both laughed at the comment. "But I'll be watching you. And some day _way_ in the future, I'll see you again"

Alex gave him one last hug, "Bye, I love you"

Mason, instead of hugging her, kissed her gently on her lip's. "Good-bye, my love."

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Alex woke in a cold sweat. She grasped her heart and took deep breaths. That just wasn't a dream; Mason really was there. And he was just she needed. Alex got out of bed and headed for the mirror. She cringed at her reflection. She looked awful. He her hair was a mess, her tank top that she was wearing smelled like Max's room, and her teeth were almost yellow. She looked at her clock; it was six in the morning. She first ate the dinner that was left out for her yesterday, then she headed for the shower since she hasn't taken one in a week. She felt so refreshed and alive. She smiled the whole shower, even while she brushing her teeth. She quickly got out the shower and went back to her room and got dressed in some casual clothes. Then she went down the hall and knock on a door. After a minute, they finally came to the door.

"Alex? What are you doing up so early?" Max asked half asleep. He's been his room most of the week so he wasn't aware of Alex's withdrawal. 

"I need your help with something" Alex proposed to him

"And you needed done at six in the morning?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Come on" she grabbed his wrist and started walking down the hall. "Hey Max, has mom and dad tell you that they're sending me to wiz tech?

"Yea they're sending me too." Max replied

Alex looked back at him, "You too?"

"Yep, they think it help us with our 'depression'. We're going next week"

"Next _week_? They didn't tell me that! Then again I did have my headphones in so I couldn't hear them"

"Nice job Alex. Now, what are we doing?" Max asked again

Alex grinned, "'Com we got to hurry before everyone else wakes up."

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Harper and Hermione awoke about two hours later. Harper had to move back in the basement since her and Alex's apartment was destroyed by a black hole. It wasn't the best place to live but it'll have to manage until she went to college with Zeke. Hermione shoke Harper awake. "Harper, it's eight; we got to make breakfast." Yes, they had to make breakfast since the Russo's aren't morning people and don't have effort to cook in the morning.

"Ugh, five more minutes" Harper pleaded.

"You sound like Alex" Hermione joked lightly. They it got silent. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Harper got out of bed, "Of course she'll be; she's Alex. It might take awhile, but she'll be just fine."

"I hope so" Hermione started. "You two have been there for me since I got out of my wand. Now you guys are two of my closest friends and I don't anything bad to happen to either of you"

"I didn't know you cared so much about us" Harper said slightly above a whisper.

"Of course I do! As a kid I didn't really have many friends, so every friend I have counts, besides who else can I talk about muggle stuff and boys besides you two" Hermione did have several girl friends at Hogwarts, but they were pure-bloods and didn't know anything about the muggle world. Sure, Harry grew up in the muggle world but she couldn't really talk about boys with him.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult so I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say anything" Harper said

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harper, "Now lets go; we got to make breakfast"

As they walked up the stairs, they smelled a sweet aroma. It smelled like syrup and cinnamon. They walked faster to see if Theresa was making breakfast. That's what they thought she was until they saw her walking down the spiral staircase. "Harper, you didn't have to go all out and make this amazing breakfast; you could of make cereal and we'd be happy"

"I wouldn't. This is paradise!" Jerry said as he made a break for the bacon and bagels.

"But Mrs. Russo, I didn't make this" Harper said confused obviously suspecting that she made this.

"I didn't, you didn't, Justin still upstairs so he couldn't of, and Jerry's to lazy to get up early enough to cook." Jerry would of gave her a glare but he was to busy eating bacon. "Then who made it?"

"We did" Alex and Max said at the same as they were walking in from the terse with more bacon. Max held the bacon out, "Want some? It's extra greasy" Jerry grabbed the plate from him and run downstairs. Alex and Max laughed their father.

Theresa nearly broke into tears when she the two of them out of their rooms and smiling. She ran up to them and hugged them. _I've hugged enough today to last a year!_ Alex thought to herself. Theresa made the hug last a couple more seconds. "But- how- you guys yesterday were-"

"Geez Mom, you seriously thought I was gonna like that forever? I can't live in my room forever! Especially since there's no TV in there!" Alex explained to her mom.

"I know you wouldn't stay in there forever. But yesterday you were all depressed and now you're cooking breakfast"

Alex smiled, "Lets just say I had some since knocked into me" Alex looked over at Harper and Hermione and smiled at them. They smiled back at her. "Now lets not this food go to waste; lets dig in!"

Justin soon came downstairs and hugged her and Max. "I really missed you guys"

"Really? Cause I didn't" Alex joked. Justin smacked her arm.

After a while, Jerry came back and they ate as a family. They only the thing that could make this perfect was if Hermione could eat them, but for now, this was great. Alex was happy being with her family, and she knew that Mason would be proud of her.

**If wonder how I did this chapter; the answer is because I've been through grieving before.(But I made Alex's more depressed so, no I did not lock myself in my room for a week). My mom died almost two years ago(The anniversary of her death is coming up on April 25). I was twelve when that happen. So I know how grieving feels like and how other people treat grieving people. Like when the first anniversary of my mom's death; my sister and I were upset about it and a girl said "You're_ still_ depressed about that" I wanted to punch her :P Also if you want to read a good Harry Potter/Wizards crossover, read _The_ _Witches' Tale _by _Warrior-of-Water._ Its really good trust me :o Here's next chapters preview~**

"_You never told me why you went to withdrawal"_

"_Alex, what was that voice?"_


	11. Departure to Wiz Tech

**Dammit people, review! P.S. Did you guys see the kids choice awards? Selena Gomez got best TV actress and Favorite Female singer x3 I voted for her :D Did Harry Potter win best book series? I couldn't figure out if they did or not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

Alex, now over her depression, is packing for wiz tech. Even though she's all better, her parents are still making go; along with Max. Justin's coming too but he's gonna be a student teacher so he work there someday in the future. Hermione, of course is coming too; it's not like she can go anywhere else. Harper is going to college with Zeke. Four years of just her and Zeke with no magic sounds like heaven, but Harper will miss Hermione considering she's the only thing about magic she'd liked.

Alex was packing her final suitcase, she's spending the rest of the school year there. She and Max start when Christmas break ends **(remember this is before the last episode, which aired January 8 or 7)**. Even though she's already graduated from muggle school she could still go wizard school's because she was still seventeen, but this would be her last year attending. She has had some good times at wiz tech. Like how she stop Dr. Evillini from her brother's powers for herself to take over the wizard world. And how she stopped Ronald Longcape from taking over wiz tech and turning it into an evil wizard school. She finally finished packing her suitcase and smiled, "Finished"

Hermione was in the room along with Harper. Harper's stuff was packed and downstairs; Zeke is coming soon to pick her up. Harper said, "I can't believe this is where we go out separate ways." Their excitement was put to a stop. "Sure, you two have each other but-"

Alex interrupted her, "Harper! Do you really think I would forget about you? Your my best friend; nothing is gonna change that. And you're Hermione's friend too. If you ever get bored and want to go on a crazy adventure where you nearly die, you know where we are"

"After getting lost in time, getting my brain stuck in your head, having the skills of a serving wench, almost getting killed on a subway, and getting chased by monster hunters, I think I'm good for awhile" Harper said

"For pete's sake" Hermione interrupted. "For the crazy things you've done, you should have your own book series"

"We do!" Alex and Harper said at the same time.

Their conversation was cut short when Jerry came into Alex's room. "Alex, you got three hours until we have to leave. Is everything packed?"

"Yup, I just finished packing my last suitcase." Alex answer her father.

"Great" Jerry was about to leave when he poke his back in the door. "Can you check on Max for me? I go to help Justin with his owl. The thing's all over the place."

"We can bring pets to wiz tech?" Alex asked

"Of course you can; I just didn't let you guys bring one before because you were there for only a short period of time, so having a pet would've been a burden" Jerry explained.

"Dad, the first time I went, I was there for an entire summer" Alex told her father.

"Well-. You know-." Jerry got glared at Alex; he caved in. "Okay I didn't trust you then." Alex gave him a shocked look. "Hey, you were the one who use the portal key and got our loft sent to your room"

"Touche" Alex laughed at that memory. "I guess I'll bring Dragon." Alex thought of all the pranks she could pull on people with a dragon disguised as a dog.

"That's fine honey. I just remember to check on Max." Jerry reminded her.

Alex sighed, "Fine." She got up from her bed; only Alex got up since Harper wanted to get some last minutes things and Hermione went with her. She walked across the hallway until she reached Max's room. Unlike last time,where she knocked first, she just opened the door and walk in. She saw Max packing some suitcases. "Hey Maxi, are you almost done packing?"

Max got up and started feeding his new lizard, which he is also taking to wiz tech. "Yea, I just got pack a couple more things and then I'll be good."

Alex walked over to his bed and sat down. She looked around the room. It's a lot cleaner than the last time she was there; considering that she could actually see the floor. She looked at the ground and chuckled; time sure seems to fly. "You never told me why you were depressed" She didn't look up and her voice remained flat.

Max gave her a shy smile, "If I told you, you'd think I was crazy."

Alex laughed, "Max, after all these years there is nothing you can say that will make me think you're crazy."

"Alright," he started. "its just that when you attack by the death eater something just clicked in me. I was scared, more scared than I have ever been. It felt like they were after me, but obviously they're after you; no offense but they kinda are. I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed in room, the one place I really feel safe." Alex was about to say something when Max started talking again. "I didn't think I would ever leave these four walls again, but you were able conquer your fear and walk out of there. So I thought if you can getting over it, then so can I."

Alex looked at her brother both shocked and sad. She ran up and gave him a hug. "Max I didn't know you were scared. If I did I would've never asked you to come out."

"Alex, didn't you just hear me? I'm thanking you for that. If you didn't drag me out, who knows how long I would've been in here." Max was struggling to get out of Alex's hug but just couldn't. So he finally gave in and hugged her back. A few moments passed until Max spoke again. "I just feel stupid; I was depressed over nothing but you were who saw her boyfriend die and got over it."

"Max, I can never get over it; I just deal different each day. Somedays I'll be happiest on the earth. Other days I'll feel like not getting out of bed. But you shouldn't feel bad about being depressed about this. You were really close to Mason so it makes sense that you're upset" Alex told her little brother

"I guess. Do you want some pudding I found under my bed?" Max asked his sister trying to lighten the mood.

"Dude, after seeing what's under your bed I wonder if it even was pudding to start with." Alex laughed

Max shrugged, "Its still pudding" He got a bowl out and started eating what was in it until he got a sour expression on his face. "Or not" Alex laughed, "I told ya"

"I guess I should listen to you more often." Max chuckled

Alex snorted, "Tell that to anyone else in this house and they'll think your crazy"

"And they don't think I'm already crazy?" Max grinned at her.

"No they don't think that. They just think that you'll never be normal" Alex smiled at him.

Max frowned slightly, "Yeah, I guess" Max had never told anyone, but he's actually hurt that his family thinks that he's weird and not smart. Max put on a smile quickly, "Well I got to pack my lizard. Do you want me to bring her stuff to lair after I finish packing?"

"That would great" Alex smiled as she walk out of Max's room.

Alex walked into her room to see that Hermione was back in her room reading 'Charmed and Dangerous: The Story of the Lost Wand.' Hermione looked up at her, "Is Julia suppose to be you? Cause she's a lot nicer and smarter than you" Hermione joked

Alex rolled her eyes, "Thanks" She responded sarcastically. She grab the book from Hermione in threw in her closet, "By the way, I'm way prettier than Julia."

"How do you know? The movies haven't even come out yet! So as of now she looks just like you" Hermione said

"Whatever" Alex sat next to Hermione changing the conversation. "Since we're going to wiz tech, can you tell me about Hogwarts?"

"Sure" Hermione smiled. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything" Alex said bluntly

"Sadly, I don't know everything about Hogwarts; even though I read everything that's to know in books, there are many mysteries about Hogwarts yet to be discover" Hermione told Alex

Alex groaned, "Whatever! Just tell me the basics"

"Sure" Hermione started. "When you first arrive at Hogwarts, you are sorted between four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own characteristics, and the one you have the most traits of, you are sorted into that house."

"Um, what?" Alex asked clearly not understanding what Hermione was saying.

"Let me explain" Hermione said while Alex was putting Dragon into his cage. "Gryffindor, the house I was in, is for the people who are brave and courageous; Hufflepuff is for the people who are trustworthy and loyal; Ravenclaw is for the people who use their mind; Slytherin is for the cunning and clever."

"But you're really smart, shouldn't that make you Ravenclaw?"

"Well the hat did consider putting me in Ravenclaw, but it didn't and put me in Grryffindor"

"So let me get this straight, a hat decides your house?" Alex asked part joking and part serious

"What's so wrong with that?" Hermione questioned.

"I dunno, I thought it'd be more creative. Like you had to fight a giant dragon, and you have to kill it, and the way you kill would decide what house you're in" Alex said clearly making up the story as she went along.

"Alex, they are eleven years old, I don't think that they kill a dragon"

"Fine, but wouldn't be awesome if an eleven year old could kill a dragon?" Alex smiled

"No it wouldn't. They could get seriously hurt!" Hermione snapped at her.

"Hey Alex" They both turned to see Max at the door. Alex had forgotten that Max was coming to get her stuff. She could only pray that- "What was that voice?" -nevermind.

"What voice Maxi?" Alex got up and did one of her famous manipulation speeches. "I didn't hear anything. You must be tired."

Max raised his eyebrow, "No, I'm sure that I heard someone, and they were British! And they sounded hot" Max grinned

"Excuse me, you have no right to say that about me!" Hermione shouted at Max. Hermione quickly covered her mouth, but it was to late.

"See! There it was again!" Max replied

"Seriously Hermione? I almost I had him gone, but you just had to open your mouth!" Alex shouted at Hermione

"Hermione? As in Hermione Granger? She's here? That's why you asked about her to Ron! But how is she here; I thought she died" Max asked

"Max, its a really long story that I don't want to get into right now; can you just promise me that'll you won't tell anyone about Hermione. _Nobody._ Not Justin, not mom, not dad, only you, me, and Harper know about her." Alex sternly told her brother.

"Fine, but are telling me later" Max said "Now lets go before mom and dad come up here" Max grabbed Alex's suitcases and looked back over to her, "Does Hermione have suitcases too, cause I'm not carrying them" Max asked

Alex and Hermione both gave him a weird look. "No she doesn't"

"Kay, good"

Alex grabbed Dragon's cage and went downstairs with Max and Hermione where her family was waiting for them. They all went into the lair to go to the wizard portal. Alex, Justin, and Max stood in front of their parents saying good-bye.

Theresa turned to her three children, "I can't believe that my three kids are going to wiz tech" she cried. They all went before, when Ronald convinced them to go, but they were only there for about a week. Theresa didn't like her nest being empty.

"Mom we'll be just fine, you have nothin to worry about" Alex told her mom

"And if Alex just into trouble I'll be there to fix anything" Justin added

"And I promise not to blow anything up" Max smiled

Jerry and Theresa smiled at their three children. "We just want you guys to know how proud we are of you" Jerry said. He gave each kid one last hug. Then they went through the portal to begin the next chapter in their lives.

**Kinda a filler chapter, but whatever :P I hope you people liked it, and _review the damn story_. Instead of a preview I have question for you all: Do want another flashback with Harry, while Alex's at wiz tech or later? Bye :D**


	12. A Horrible Start

**Hi people ^^ I got some reviews from the last chapter. I really liked 'Amy's' but I couldn't PM her since she didn't use an account. Yes Alex and Hermione are very different but I'm gonna attempt to use the literary technique 'foil characters' which is two opposite characters being reflected over each other. And I'm trying to make this story as close to canon as I can. Like most Harry Potter/Wizards crossovers have Alex, Max, and Justin going to Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Hermione which is impossible since the Russo's were born in the 90's which is when the golden trio went to Hogwarts. So yea :P Also I decided to add a flashback next chapter :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or Harry Potter.**

The Russo's have just arrived at wiz tech. They were greeted by Professor Crumbs. He gave his sympathy to Alex about Mason and the death eater. _Great everyone knows about that_ Alex thought to herself. She came here to get her mind clear but instead she'll be harassed by the students about the incident. They were shown to their dorms. The dorms were just like Hogwarts according to Hermione; each room holds up to five people. Alex just hoped that she didn't get the squealing girls who only cared about boys. Hermione told Alex that she got roommates like that and she didn't like it either, but she did learn to tolerate them.

Alex was signed up for the same class she took last time but she had to take a Defense The Dark Arts class. She thought that it wasn't necessary considering she's in a school full of wizards and trained teachers who can protect her. No matter how much she complained she still had to take the class. Not only that she also had an earlier curfew than everyone else and had to have an escort to every class. If someone didn't know her situation they defiantly know now. What makes it worst is that Harper isn't here with her; at least she has Hermione. Speaking of Hermione, now its gonna be even harder to keep her secret _and _she has to explain her to Max.

She still had a couple days until couple days classes start; some kids have already returned. Alex scoured the halls to find Max which she eventually did. She poked his back to get his attention. He gave her a weird look. "What do you want Alex?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Do you want to know about Hermione or not?"

"Yes" Max stated. "Care to explain how she's here and not dead. Also why can't I see her but hear her?"

Alex groaned, "How come I feel like I've explain this to people like thousand times?" Alex changed her tone of voice into a caring and serious tone. "First off, only I can see Hermione. Harper and I figure it's because I'm the one who has her wand."

"And why is it important that you have her wand?" Max asked

"Because it's a horcrux" Hermione said. Alex and Max turned to her. "Before the death eaters killed me, I transferred apart of my soul into my wand. Eventually after fifteen years, my wand found it's way to your sister. If it wasn't for her I would be still trapped in that wand."

"So is she gonna stay like that forever?"

"I don't know" Hermione said. "Usually after some time, the soul in horcrux gets enough energy to support themselves, but this is not the case."

"We were gonna figure out a way to get her body back but that death eater came and now we're suck here." Alex sulked

"Do you know why he was after you?"

"Of course I don't. What have I ever done to him or Voldemort?" Alex said. She remembered what Mason said, that she'll have to wait but the answer will come eventually.

Before Max could talk again a couple aruors came and took Alex. Apparently Alex sunk away from them when they weren't looking so she could talk to Max. She was sent right back to her dorm and forced to study; this could not get any worse.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

The new term has finally begun. Alex's roommates immediately asked her countless about the incident. Alex refused to answer most of the questions. Even though they were annoying, Alex did enjoy her roommates.

Alex thought to start the new term, she should would do a prank with Dragon. So before class started she sunk into the Care for Magical Creatures classroom and left Dragon there. She wasn't there to see what happened but rumors were that the teacher's whole face was burned. Sadly, Alex did get caught; only because Justin told on her. But because of her incident she didn't get in trouble; at least one good thing came out of this.

Though she could get out of trouble, she couldn't get out of classes, especially Defense the Dark Arts, and today's class is about Bogarts; fun. Alex sat in the front row next to Max. The teacher was in his thirties, black hair, and six foot two. His name was Dean Thomas.

"Class" Dean started. "Today we have two new students. Alexandra and Maximilian Russo." He pointed to Alex and Max. Alex and Max chuckled at Dean's accent. Hermione was happy to see another familiar face. Alex heard whispers about the death eater and Mason's death behind her. She wanted to tell them to shut up up that would only cause more attention to herself. "Now I want everyone to get into a line by last name." The line started with Steve Anderson and ended with Julia White; Alex and Max were in the middle of it.

Alex did not want to go. She knew what was gonna show up, the death eater. Everyone knew that too. Alex even heard a couple people whisper to her 'good luck' for support or some snark comments like 'now we get to see an actual death eater.'

Amy Mantero was up. Only a few more people until she went up. She leaned toward Hermione and asked, "Can you go in front of the boggart for me?"

"Why Alex?"

"I know who's gonna show up, and you do too. And I don't want to see _him_ again." Alex informed her.

Max was up. Alex wasn't paying attention to him until she heard shrieking of her classmates. She turned to see a dementor. _Has Max even seen one before?_ Alex thought to herself. One of the student screamed, "Professor Thomas! Do something!" And so he did. He ran in front of the boggart and cast the spell. "_Ridikkulous"_ Then the dementor turned into a a black blanket. Max went to back of the line but before he could Alex grabbed his arm and asked, "Max, are you okay?"

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Yea, I'm fine." You clearly tell that he was lying but before Alex could grab Max, he left.

Finally it was Alex's turn. Everyone pushed to get a clear view. Alex gulped down a lump in her throat and approached the boggart. Before the boggart could transform Alex pushed Hermione in front of her, of course no one notice. Alex hoped that the boggart could figure out that Hermione was there. She rather face Hermione's fear than her own.

"Alex, this is not a good a idea! My worst fear is-" Hermione was interrupted by the boggarts transformation. Now in front of Hermione and Alex was the dark lord, Voldemort.

The whole room went into panic. Everyone kept screaming "Voldemort! The dark lord is gonna kill us all!" The boggart Voldemort was about to cast a spell until Dean went in front of the boggart and transformed into a mouse. The whole room sighed in relief.

Alex got scolded by the whole class. One student theorized, "It makes since that Voldemort showed up! If the death eater scared her, imagine how bad his boss would be."

Dean slammed his fist on his desk. "How many times have I told you not to say his name!" he shouted at the students. "Don't go harassing Alex. If anyone of my friends came up here when they were your age, the dark lord would have appeared for the most of them."

That's the thing. One of his friends _did_ go up there, but Alex couldn't say that. She just had to remain silent. Now she wishes that she did go up there and faced her fear.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

The remaining of Alex's classes had been horrible. There was at least one student in every class that made fun of her. She stayed silent the whole day. She refused to talk to Hermione. Alex blamed Hermione for her humiliation. No matter how persistent she was, Hermione could not get Alex to talk her.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, but the dark lord is my worst fear. I'm sorry." Hermione cried.

Alex didn't respond. Instead she open her brown bag and started eating lunch.

Hermione's temper was increasing, "Alex, this is silly! I should not be apologizing to you; you should be apologizing to me!"

"No! It's your fault that I got humiliated by the entire class!" Alex snapped.

"How? I did nothing. _You_ pushed _me_ in front of the boggart." Hermione yelled

"I thought your worst fear was getting a bad grade! That's what _you_ told _me_. If haven't lied to me in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

"That was my worst fear, back in third year!"

Alex glared at Hermione, "Then why didn't you tell me that!"

"I did! You weren't listening. You never listen! You're just lazy and a prat!" Hermione snapped back.

Alex got up from her sit. "Fine, if I'm such a prat, then I'll be leaving."

Hermione got too, "Good, if want to apologize, I'll be in library!" And they went there separate ways.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Alex sat in bed thinking about her argument with Hermione. Maybe she should apologize. _No!_ She thought. _It's her fault for lying to me. _Alex groaned and picked up her phone to see if she got any text messages from Harper; some news from Harper might cheer her up. Instead she got only one new message. She opened it.

Hey Alex!

I heard about Mason & the death eater. Im so sry.

Text me. ;)

-Chase

Alex threw her phone across the room, luckily none of her roommates were in the room. She did not want to deal with the guy her dead boyfriend is trying to set up for her. _At least this day could not get any worse._ Alex slowly drifted to sleep. To her, sleeping was the only good thing that happen today.

**Chapter done. I thought Alex and Hermione needed some kind of argument so there we go! I didn't know what Dean's real boggart was so I did the mouse :P Preview time~**

"_I think I know why the death was after me"_

"_Harry, you think this is the end? Well I got a surprise for you"_


	13. An Unexcepted Twist in Events

**Wow, its been like a month since I updated. I seriously don't know how that happened. I had the first two pages done within a week and then I just let this rot for no reason. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place, I only own Tybalt.**

Alex was still not talking to Hermione; she didn't even know where she is anddoesn't care. Luckily after a couple days the drama finally let down and Alex could go to class without worrying about someone insulting her. The only person who still talked about it was Justin and it was to provoke his little sister.

But because of the incident, Dean gives Alex special treatment; giving her help on the wand drills, memorizing spells, and other things. Alex liked the extra help but now everyone is calling her teacher's pet, and she hasn't been called that since she was 'best friends' with Mr. Laritate.

Hermione on the other hand was spending all her time in the library; reading books and memorizing new spells. Some new spells like the truth spell, she found very fascinating. Others like the sparks fly spell, she found very useless.

Hermione's reading interrupted by a voice coming her way. She turned to see Max. "Max what are you doing here?"

"Hermione? Is that you? Shouldn't you be with Alex?" Max asked

Hermione sighed, "It's a long complicated story. So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to get one of those man eating books so I can say that my homework ate me" Max grinned

"Um Max, I'm pretty sure that's not a good idea" Hermione chuckled.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well if you're eaten by you're homework, how in the world can you hand it in?" Hermione said in a cautious voice. "Plus you would kinda die by the books acids."

Max nodded, "Good point" Max sat at a nearby chair. "Can you tell me why Alex isn't with you. I know she hates libraries but sure she would tolerate them for you."

"I already told you, it's long story."

"I got time" Max smiled.

Hermione laughed, "I guess you win." She put her book down and looked at Max, "You know how when Alex went up for the boggart and You-Know-Who showed up."

"Yea, what was that? I didn't know Alex was afraid of Voldemort" Max said.

"She isn't."

"Then why did he show up?"

"Because He's my worst fear" Hermione quickly responded.

"So Alex pushed you in front of her to avoid facing her fear?" Max tried to understand

"Exactly, but now she blames me for the class shunning her." Hermione sighed

"But it was her fault for pushing in you in front."

"I know," Hermione groaned. "But she won't admit that I'm right"

"Well that's Alex for you; she'll never admit that she's wrong" Max said

"Well, this time she'll have to because I'm not apologizing." Hermione stood up and lighten her tone, "Max do you want to walk around campus? It's looks very nice and I'd like to have tour"

"Sure, that's fine." Max smiled. "After you, but tell me where you are so I don't bump into you"

Hermione walked out of the door of the library. "Alright Max, I'm out. Now let's go"

Max got out of his chair and walked over to Hermione. "First let's go show you the twelve ball courts"

"Twelve ball? What in Merlin's name is that?" Hermione asked

"It's like ping-pong but instead you use two paddles and there are twelve balls. Each ball is adding as the game progress until there are twelve balls total. It's suppose to reveal the best wizards" Max explained.

"That hardly sounds like a sport compared to quidittch." Hermione sneered.

"Say that to Justin and he'll blow his top" Max laughed. "But if you say that he'll think ghosts are haunting him, which is more of a reason to do it."

"You guys are horrible to each other!" Hermione said

"I guess" Max shrugged. "We may drive each other insane but we still love each other. Although we almost hated each other countless times; all because of the wizard competition."

"I can't believe that ministry would make something like that. First they add the competition then say wizards can't marry a muggle. Are they trying to destroy the wizard population?" Hermione pondered.

"They're afraid of half-bloods" Max said nonchalantly.

"What? That can't be true."

"It is" Max started. "Think about it, Voldemort was a half-blood; Harry Potter was a half-blood. They don't want anymore super powerful wizards, but the plan backfired seeing how Justin, Alex, and I have powers even though our dad gave up his powers."

"That still doesn't explain the wizard competition." Hermione said.

"I don't know. Probably because the ministry is full of idiots" Max responded.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Lets get going now." The twosome went outside not knowing that someone was watching them.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Alex was in her dorm playing with dragon. At first she didn't like all the attention she had to give Dragon but with Hermione and the whole school shunning her, Dragon is all she has. She looked at her clock and sighed; she had Defense Against the Dark Arts in about fifteen minutes. Even though she hated school she was fond of the class. She learned how to fight and she got use Justin as a practice dummy. On the flip side she did have to learn stuff. Learn about Dumblore's Army, aruors, and other warriors of the wizard world. It'd be nice to have Hermione to help her. _No! She called me a prat and it's her fault that Voldemort appeared. _Alex mentally thought to herself. With a sigh, Alex walked to class.

Alex arrived at Defense the Dark Arts to be greeted by Dean. "Good morning Alex."

Alex slightly smiled, "Hello Professor Thomas." She quickly bolted to her seat so she wouldn't have to continue the conversation with everyone watching her.

Dean rolled his eyes; he wasn't born yesterday he knows what she's doing. He didn't mind, if it was him fifteen years ago he would have done the same thing. Dean was doing attendance and he notice that Max wasn't here. He was sure that he saw him early. _Must be in the hospital wing. _Dean thought.

"Now class. As most of you know the sighting and attacks of death eaters has increased greatly." Alex could tell that everyone was staring at her without turning around. "After some research, we've come to the conclusion that the death eaters are after veteran wizards from the Second Great Wizard War."

One student rose their hand, "But Mr. Thomas, aren't you a veteran?"

"Yes, but there is no need to worry. Every wizard from the war is being under careful watch. There is no way that they can lay a hand on any of us." Dean smiled.

Then something clicked in Alex, "Mr. Thomas can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure A-" before he could finish his sentence Alex has already sprinted out of the room and started running toward the library.

_That's why the death eaters were after me! They were wanted Hermione! But how did they know that I had her or that she was alive? Ugh! No time for questions, Hermione needs my help. _Alex started to run faster until she was out of breath at the library.

She looked around the library and whispered, "Hermione? Are you here?" No response.

She checked around the library but no sign of her anywhere. She about to leave when the librarian came up to. "Oh, Alex. Your brother was just here. He sounded like he was talking to something but no one was there. Are you here to take him to class.?"

"Yes! Is he here?" Alex knew that Max must be with Hermione so he was endanger too.

"Well, no. He left just couple minutes before you showed up. If you're looking for him, I think he went to the twelve ball courts."

Alex groaned then put on a quick smile, "Thanks, I got to go see him now." Alex run out of the room to get to her brother before _he_ could.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Max and Hermione were walking around the garden. No one was there since classes were in session. Max should be in Defense the Dark Arts but he ditched. Hermione felt bad about making him leave class but Max said he would of ditched anyways. Max was getting as much harassment as Alex. Max was now know as the kid who 'never saw his fear.' Mean yes; true, yes. Max was told stories about dementors when he was little and frighten him; he's been afraid of them ever since.

Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, there was an ominous feeling in the air that gave chills to Max and Hermione. They kept looking over their shoulders wondering if someone was following them but there was no one.

"Hermione I think we should get out of here; now." Max said sternly

Hermione nodded in response. They were almost back into the castle when they heard "_Avada Kevdra!_" behind them. It perspicuously missed them to get their attention, and it did. They turned around to see the death eater. After a giant pause Max asked shaky, "Who are you and what do you what?"

He smiled, "I guess I could answer those questions for you. My name is Tybalt Lestrange, son of Bellatrix and Rodolphous Lestrange. I was forced to live in Azkaban my whole life because of that despicable Harry Potter. But now I getting my revenge. By killing all those who are close to him; including the infamous Hermione Granger who everyone thinks is dead."

"How did you know I was alive?" Hermione shouted at him.

"To tell the truth I didn't. I was sent to kill the one called Alex Russo, and I never let someone who crossed my path to live so I came to kill her. And what luck it is to find her little brother talking to Hermione Granger. My master will be very pleased with the news." Tybalt smirked.

Max quickly got his wand out and got into a defensive position, "You'll get her over my dead body!"

Tybalt laughed, "I was hoping you say that." He got his wand out again and cast the spell, "_Cruico"_

Max didn't want Hermione to get hit so he pushed her out of the way and got hit by the spell. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He screamed in pain, unable to do anything to stop the torture.

Without much thinking, Hermione grabbed Max's wand and yelled, "_Confrigo!_" As a giant fire ball headed toward Tybalt. Tybalt just flicked his wand and the fire ball disappeared. Max was still in pain and screamed, "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Tybalt pointed his wand to Max and said, "Alright I'll stop if you tell me where your sister is."

"I don't know!" Max did know where his sister was, in Defense the Dark Arts class, but he'd rather suffer than let her die.

"Well since you are no use to me, you must die." Tybalt put his wand right in the middle of Max's forehead. Max tried to move his hand but the pain was to much.

"Good-bye. _Ava-_" Before he could finish someone cast, "_Stufey!_" and Tybalt was frozen unable to move.

"I'm not gonna let you take another person important to me away!" Alex shouted at Tybalt. Alex ran over to Hermione and Max. She helped Max get up. "Are you okay?"

Max, gasping for air responded, "Yea, I think so." As Alex was helping Max, some teachers came out wondering what all the shouting was. They saw Tybalt, frozen, and captured him and soon send him to Azkaban. Most of Alex's and Max's classmates came out and congratulated them.

Max smiled at Alex, "Looks like you did face fear."

"I guess did. I just hope whenever I need some sense knock into me you don't almost get kill." Alex lightly joked. She looked over at Hermione and back to Max, "If you don't mind, I need to apologize to someone." Alex then ran over to Hermione and gave her a giant hug.

A few tears dropped from her face, "Hermione, I'm really sorry; it was all my fault. I should have never blamed from Voldemort appearing. I didn't know that I almost lost you until I almost did. I'm so sorry."

Hermione hugged her back. "I'm sorry too. I lost my temper and called you a prat. You don't deserve to call that. People like Professor Snape* and Malfoy are prats."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say."

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

It's nearly midnight at wiz tech and most of the students were asleep. The eerie silent creep Alex. She felt like someone will jump out and attack her. Luckily if someone did come Alex had Hermione for backup. Alex and Hermione quickly walked to Professor Crumbs office to discuss something with him. After a couple minutes they made it to his office. Luckily for them, he was still awake.

"Alex? What are doing up at this hour?" Crumbs asked

"Professor Crumbs, I think I know the death eater, Tybalt, was after me." Alex said

A tiny smiled came on Crumbs' face, "And what do you think is the reason?"

"Well, in Defense the Dark Arts we learn that death eaters are after veterans of the war." Alex paused for a bit. "And what pleasure would it be to kill the veteran who everyone thinks is dead."

Crumbs raised his eyebrow, "Ms. Russo, what are saying?"

"I'm say that...Hermione Granger is with me; in my wand as a horcrux." Alex replied slowly.

Professor Crumbs remained silent for a moment, which felt like hours to Alex and Hermione. He looked at Alex in the eye, "Well Alex, that might be _another_ reason why."

"What do you mean 'another reasons'" Alex asked.

"Well just like Harry Potter was in his time, you are the chosen one."

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Harry, in the forbidden forest, was wondering what to do. Voldemort said that if he doesn't give himself up he'll kill everyone. What would it matter? If he goes, Voldemort might kill him, and he's a horcrux so if Harry's alive so his Voldemort. Either way, he was going to die. No one was going to stop him. Ron was with Luna in the battle. The two have gotten close since Hermione's death. Harry on the other, has isolated himself from everyone, except for Ron. Harry decide to go. If he was going to die, he was at least going kill Voldemort.

Harry slowly walked to where Voldemort was. He try to think happy thoughts. _Ginny. Her soft red hair. Hermione has nice brown hair. _Harry shock his head. _Stop thinking about her! Quidditch, Hermione always came to my matches. Stop it Harry! She's gone and thinking about her isn't going to bring her back. _Harry just kept walking until he saw Voldemort.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived, come to die." Voldemort said coldly.

"Go ahead Tom! Kill me! But if you kill me, you have one less horcrux to live with. So just do it!" Harry shouted at him. Some of the death eaters almost attacked Harry for speaking to Voldemort like that, but Voldemort stopped them.

"Now Harry, who said _I _was gonna kill you?" Voldemort asked.

"If you're not, then who? Malfoy? Bellatrix? Who?" Harry shouted at him.

Harry soon heard footsteps behind Voldemort and the other death eaters. They had their wand firmly gripped in their wand and smirked at Harry, "Hello Harry."

Harry was speechless, but finally he could say, "Hermione?"

**Don't you love cliff-hangers :D**

***I know I'm making Hermione hate Snape but let me clear something: I don't hate Snape. He's actually like my fourth favorite character in the book. And she still doesn't know that he's dead.**


	14. The New Prophecy

**I'm so sorry for the late update! First off, my sister wouldn't get off the computer. Then I haven't been in the Wizards mood; I've been into iCarly lately(Huge ass Creddie, Bam, and Spasha fan). Then I kinda let this rot until I was writing another story and I saw this in my files.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter.**

Alex stood there in shock looking at her headmaster, Crumbs. "Chosen one?" Alex finally choked out.

Professor Crumbs nodded in response, "That's correct; you are destined to save the world like Harry Potter did."

"No no no," Alex began. "When Harry Potter was born he defeated Voldemort. I was born in the back of a taxi. There's no way I'm like him."

"Alex, I know it's hard to believe but you are the chosen one. Of course I hadn't known until you told me that you had Hermione with you." Crumbs said.

"Excuse me Professor, but what's does me being with Alex have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"Well Ms. Granger, the ministry had a feeling that a new chosen one will arise. After years of researching we narrowed out search down to either Justin or Alex Russo." Crumbs answered her.

"Then why me?" Alex quickly responded. "Justin is the smarter one! He fixed all the problems I've ever been in. He's the better one."

"Ms. Russo if I do remember correctly it was _you_ saved the world from the angels of darkness. It was _you _who beat Ronald Longcape even under the influences of darkness. You are a fantastic wizard." Professor Crumbs said proudly. Alex gave a shy smile after hearing her accomplishments.

"But that still doesn't prove Alex is the chosen one" Hermione said. "And what does it have to do with me?"

"Well we had a seer come and predict a new prophecy." Professor Crumbs grabbed his glasses and a piece of paper and began reading from it. "_Half way through the second decade of peace the dark lord's legacy will arise and cast a shadow of darkness across the land. With a new darkness, a new light will shine. The young half-blood wizard raised in the muggle world saved the wizard world countless times before, and with the help of the golden princess the two shall slay the darkness."_ Professor Crumbs then put down the paper and looked at Alex, "Raised inmuggle world; half-blood wizard; saved the wizard world countless times before. Remind you of sound?" Crumbs smirked.

"Yea" Alex said. "It reminds me of Justin." Hermione scolded Alex for her stubbornness, but Alex looking at Professor Crumbs didn't notice. 

"It does doesn't it?" Crumbs smiled. "But the golden princess is what stump us. The wizard counsel and I were positive that the golden princess was Juliet but when you came in with Hermione, the princess of the golden trio, all the clues add up to you."

Alex thought to herself. Everything in the prophecy pointed to her. She saved the wizard many times, she was born and raised in the muggle world, she's a half-blood, and she did have Hermione. She groaned. Nothing in Alex's life could be normal even for a wizard. Alex then realized something important, "If I'm the chosen one, what the heck am I suppose to do? This new dark lord hasn't shown up-" Alex stopped herself and then spoke again, "That death eater who attacked me, he was apart of this new dark lord army?"

Professor Crumbs nodded.

Alex sighed and quietly said to herself, "Great Mason is dead because of me."

Thankfully for Alex neither Crumbs or Hermione heard her comment. She knew if they did they would say 'Alex it isn't your fault. If we had figured out the prophecy sooner we could have protected you.' But Alex knew it was her fault, she barely fought back and she just ran when she could of helped Mason. Alex shook her head. _I can't be worrying about the past. Mason wouldn't have wanted me to blame myself._

Alex was brought out of her trace by Professor Crumbs speaking, "I know this maybe short notice but I want you and your brothers to head to Hogwarts."

Alex eyes grew large, "We can't just leave and go to Hogwarts! We just got here and Justin's a student teacher! And how will my parents think when their daughter is half way across the world in England!"

"Actually Alex, Hogwarts is in Ireland." Hermione informed her. "But Professor Crumbs Alex has a point. She can't just join Hogwarts in the middle of the year, and she already eighteen, she'd be a seventh year student so she can't be sorted into a house."

"Ms. Granger I know you went to Hogwarts, but lot happens in sixteen years." Crumbs said.

"Sixteen? I thought you were in the wand for fifteen years." Alex questioned.

"It's true that Hermione was in her wand for fifteen years but she left Hogwarts a year before the incident to help look for Vold- His horcuxes." Professor Crumbs answered Alex. "Back to what I was saying. During the sixteen years of your absents Wiz-Tech and Hogwarts has started an student exchange program. Dumbledore and I were gonna start it in '97 but as we all know, he perished at the hands of Severus Snape."

"I'm gonna kill that man" Hermione hissed out.

Professor Crumbs gave her a sad expression, "Ms. Granger, Severus has already passed. Why in the world would you want to kill him? When you and Harry were looking for the sword of Gryffindor, he showed Harry where it was with his patrous. He's been an agent for Dumbledore since the beginning, he died in front of Harry. He's a hero."

Hermione face fell into sadness as she heard what Crumbs said. All this time she thought he was evil, but he was really looking out for Harry. She felt regret saying that she wanted to kill him. Hermione could feel a single tear creeping down her face.

Alex could see Hermione's tear and could tell that she was truly was sorry. Alex looked back at Professor Crumbs and said, "Alright, I'll do the student exchange program but on two conditions."

"What are these conditions?" Professor Crumbs asked calmly.

"First you don't take Justin; I'm not gonna drag him into another one of messes again and ruin his dreams of being a professor here." Alex took a second to breathe and continued, "Second I don't want people to know that I'm the new chosen one."

"The first one I can do, but I have to tell the professors at Hogwarts that you are the chosen so they can prepare. Whether or not they tell students is up to them." Crumbs told Alex.

Alex's face turned into a frown but then she spoke again, "Can you at at least not tell my parents?"

"Alright." He agreed. Then Crumbs got out a piece of paper which had several names on it and he became righting down Alex's and Max's name. Once he finished he got out his mail key which caused a rip in space to appear. "Mailous Spontaneous, Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Then the paper went into the hole then disappeared. "Some much easier than owling." Alex nodded in agreement while Hermione just stared in amazement.

"Well come on Hermione we got a lot of packing to do!" Alex exclaimed as she grabbed Hermione and dragged her out of the room.

As soon as they out of the office Max showed up. _Why in the world is he up in the middle of the night?_ Alex thought to herself. "Hey Alex what are you doing up?"

"Strange, I was about to ask you the same thing." Alex smirked.

"I had to use the bathroom but I came down here because the ones in the main hall have scented soap." Max smiled. "They smell like dish water."

"Max that's where the cafeteria ladies wash the- Nevermind. Hermione and I came down here to tell Professor Crumbs about her and she could the reason why all the death eaters are after me which apparently isn't the reason." Alex sighed.

"Then what?" Max asked.

"Well, I'm the new chosen one and Hermione and I are the only ones who can beat can beat the new dark lord and by the way me and you have to transfer to Hogwarts to we can 'prepare' for the giant battle. We're probably leaving in a couple days so get packing." Alex said very fast in one breath. Then she patted her brother on pack and started climbing the stairs to the dorms. "Night Maxi."

Max stood there for a few seconds before finally saying, "What?"

**Sorry for the long delay and short chapter ;w; I'll try better to write the next chapter quicker. And about the flashback so you people aren't confused, that is 100% Hermione, and yes she is gonna try to kill Harry. I'll write the next part of the flashback soon :P I was gonna include it in this chapter to say sorry but that would have delayed it even longer. Anyway preview time~**

"_You got to be kidding me, you're here too!"_

"_Hey guys I met this cool kid named Teddy! Isn't he awesome!"_


	15. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Wow a lot of questions why Hermione's trying to kill Harry xD Well sucks you'll have to keep waiting cause the flashback isn't in this chapter :P Thanks for all who reviewed. And sorry for keeping you guys waiting school just started and its pretty crazy right now. ._. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

Alex sighed as she packed her suitcase. It feels like she's been moving too much lately, but she knew she had to leave. Just that previous night she learned that she is the new chosen one destined to save the world from the new dark lord. She didn't mind having to save the world, she had already done countless times before, however knowing the enemy has the ability to kill and will kill in an instant send shivers down her spine. Not only that, she dragged her little her brother in this huge mess too. Max always enjoyed an adventure but Alex already lost her brother once and she couldn't bear to lose him again.

"You almost done packing?" Hermione asked her friend.

Alex broke out of her trace, "Yea, I just got to grab Dragon and we're good."

Alex walked across the room to pick up the cage. Hermione looked at her friend. Alex has been a bit distant since they had learned the surprising the news. Hermione couldn't blame her, Harry once told her that when Hagrid came and told him that he was wizards he was sure that dreaming. Although her news wasn't as intense as Harry's it still was so much to take in. "Alex you don't have to go. You could just stay here until the dark ones attack."

"What good would that do? Last time I got attacked one my boyfriend died and barely escaped. If I don't train I'll be as useless as my dad after taco Tuesday." Alex told her. "Besides I've always want to go to England so this a good enough excuse to let my parents let me."

"Alex, for the last time, Hogwarts is in Scotland." Hermione scolded her.

"Same thing." Alex groaned.

"No its not, England is-" before Hermione could get any further Max came into the dorm with his suitcase. "You guys ready?"

"Thank Merlin you came, Hermione was about to give a history lesson." Alex said relived as she grabbed her suitcase and cage and started walking down the staircase and heading to the lobby.

"Haha, very funny." Hermione said sarcastically as she followed Alex down the stairs.

"I thought it was." Max smirked.

Hermione lightly smacked Max's arm, "You are such a prat!" she joked at him.

"What, now you're putting me on the same level as Draco Malfoy?" Max gasped "How could you?" he said with a grin.

"Just be happy I can't hex you right now." She retorted back at him.

"I don't care if you hex him, but if he explodes I'm not cleaning up his guts" Alex played along.

"Love you too Alex."

The three continued their debut until they got down to the main hallway where they met up with Professor Crumbs and Justin. Alex and Max were pretty surprised to see Justin there considering they hadn't told him about going to Hogwarts.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Alex asked surprised.

"I'm here to see you off." he said with a smile.

"How did you know? Max and I didn't tell you."

"Mom called and told me. I still can't believe you're actually doing more school." Justin joked.

Alex smiled, Justin didn't about the situation that she got herself into, and she hopes it stays that way. She wants prove that doesn't need to depend on here older brother for everything. "Well I guessed with the wizard competition coming up Max and I wanted to learn more so we can have a chance to beat you." Alex lied.

"Good luck trying to memorize ten-thousand spells." Justin said a bit snotty and sincere.

Alex laughed a bit, "Thanks." She wrapped her arms around her older brother and gave him a hug. "Bye. I love you."

Justin knew that something was up. Alex doing school work and saying she loves him? He decided not to worry about, she's old enough to take care of herself. "Love you too." Justin responded back. Then Justin looked at his little brother. "Geez, it seems like yesterday me and you were coming up with pranks to get back at Alex." He could of swore that Alex glared at him for a second. "Make sure she doesn't anything to blow up Hogwarts." Justin extended his arm to his brother.

"I promise, but I'm not sure if I won't." Max grabbed his brother hand and return the hand shake.

Then Alex, Max and Hermione went to the portkey and grabbed it. "Hold on you two, portkey the first time has a habit making you vomit." Hermione whispered to them.

"Wha-!" Before they could finished the room started spinning like crazy and wouldn't stop. It was like they were free-falling. They keep falling getting closer to the ground. Alex and Max closed their eyes for impact. Hermione chuckled at their inexperience.

Alex and Max both fell on their butt; as expected from their first time. Then soon got up and realized they were in a train station.

"Why are we here? I thought this portkey was suppose to take us to Hogwarts." Alex said while holding her stomach to prevent her to throw up.

"This train station takes us to Hogwarts. At least that hasn't change. C'mon we have to get to platform 9 ¾ before the portal closes." Hermione said as she got up and started running. Alex and Max soon followed Hermione after grabbing their stuff. Alex mouthed to Max '9 ¾?' Max just shrugged and continued to follow Alex and Hermione.

Hermione soon stopped at the wall she pasted through so many times before. Hermione couldn't help but smile while reminiscing about the past. She turned to see Alex and Max finally catching up to her. Alex soon stopped at the wall and Max quickly followed after.

"So...where's our platform?" Alex asked.

"Right here." Hermione pointed to the wall.

"Hermione, that's a _wall_"Alex told her.

"So? Just run through it. You guys are wizards you shouldn't be surprised." Hermione said.

Max looked at the wall and turned his cart toward the wall. "Might as well try it." Max so began running to the wall not caring if people were watching him or not. Alex half expected him to fall over along with his luggage but instead he disappeared into the wall.

Alex stood there for a moment until Hermione started pushing toward the wall. "Hurry up Alex, the portal might close any second!" Alex began running into the wall. It was not as she expected. She thought it be like the 'go thorough mothorough' spell but instead it felt there wasn't even a wall. She didn't even flinched.

When they were pasted the wall the two girls looked around. It definitely was less crowded than Hermione remember, but again this was only exchange students. There was at least seventy students. With all those students Alex couldn't find Max anywhere. She could look for about two minutes since the trains were about to leave. Alex sighed knowing Max would be on the train.

Once she got on she looked for a cabin to enter. She finally found one that was vacant and sat down with a big huff. "Hermione how long until we're at Hogwarts?"

"A hour or two." The response caused Alex to groan. Alex did want to arrive soon but she just wanted the world to stay like this; just waiting without worrying about anything.

Before Alex could close her eyes someone opened the door. "Excuse me, is this cabin ope- Alex?"

Alex bolted up when she heard her name. She looked to the door to see the one and only, Chase Riprock. _You got to be kidding me! He's coming too! _Alex thought to herself. She was about to tell him to leave but he sat down and starting talking. "Why haven't you texted me back? I was worried about you."

Alex meant to reply his message but she first received it she was bad with Hermione and tired with the world so she didn't bother with it. Eventually with all the chosen one news she completely forgot about it. "Sorry, Dragon burnt my phone." she lied to him.

He looked at her closely and she looked very tired and tense. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yea, I've just got a lot on my mind." Alex wasn't lying, she was still consuming the news that she learned not even forty-eight hours ago. She just not telling him the whole story. "Thanks for the concern." She smiled at him.

"Anytime" He smiled back at her.

The air was awkward for a few moments until Alex finally asked, "You're doing the exchange program too?"

"No." Chase leaned back on his seat hoping that this means he could stay. "Some of the Hogwarts students, like me, are coming back from Christmas break."

"I didn't know that you went to Hogwarts." Alex said.

"It seems that we don't know a lot about each other." Chase moved closer to Alex but not to close so wouldn't replay his first attempt to get Alex back at the beast taming show. "Maybe we could learn more at Hogwarts together."

Alex just stared at Chase not knowing what to do. She looked over to Hermione who was smirking at her. Alex moved a bit away from Chase and said, "I guess we can."

Then Max opened the cabin door and said, "There you are Alex. I've been looking for you." Then he saw Chase next to his sister. "Oh, hi Chase. You're coming to Hogwarts too? Awesome!"

"Max what are you doing here?" Alex didn't mean to sound rude, she was happy he was here so it would stop her and Chase's privacy, well Hermione was there but she isn't gonna do anything.

"I met this cool guy I wanted you meet." Then he brought a boy that looked nearly actually like Max, the only difference that he had his Hogwarts robes and had blue hair. "Awesome huh?" They said at the same time which had it more bizarre that they even sounded the same.

"What the?" Alex asked. Max isn't that good at magic to do something like this.

"Well I see you met Teddy." Chase said. "You're getting better at you're metaphoric ability, you almost got me fooled, but if keep the blue hair you're not gonna fool anyone dude."

Teddy then return to his original shape but still keeping the blue hair. "Really Chase? I wanna to mess with Max's sister some more!"

"Not on my watch. I guess I should introduce you guys. Alex Russo, Teddy Lupin; Teddy Lupin, Alex Russo." Chase smiled.

Hermione sat there surprised staring at her former teacher son. At least he's grown into a fine man.

Then Max and Teddy went to sit down. Before Max could sit Alex nudged her head to right telling Max that Hermione was sitting there. Max took her sister's hint a moved to the right.

"Alex what year are you in? Max already told me that he's in fifth year with me." Teddy asked.

"I'm in seventh year, I think." Alex answered.

"Cool, you'll be with me then." Chase beamed at her. "You guys are going to get sorted when we arrive at Hogwarts. What houses do guys want to be in?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Alex told them truthfully.

"You guys should try to get into Gyffindor. Both me and Chase are in that house." Teddy told them.

"Teddy you know that they can't ask the hat for a house, the only one who ever did that was Harry Potter." Chase told his junior.

"He asked to be in Gryffindor?" Max asked.

"That's what the Head Master McGonagall told us." Teddy stated.

Hermione only on the train for ten minutes already couldn't believe how much Hogwarts has changed since she went fifteen years ago.

The four, Hermione had to remain silent no matter how much she wanted to join the conversation, continued their small talking. Just making jokes and laughing. They almost forgot where there were going. However the feeling didn't last as they did make it to Hogwarts. Alex and Max had to put their robes on before they left the train.

Max and Alex had to go a different direction than Teddy and Chase since they are exchange students. They were greeted by a very tall man with a long beard. "'Ello there young Americans. Meh name's 'Agrid. Pleasure to meet you."

Alex smiled, she heard stories about Hagrid from Hermione. Just from hearing about him she wanted to meet him and now she has.

"Now follow me." Hagrid became walking with about thirty students following him. Alex thought there was seventy but as she learned on the train some Hogwarts were coming back vacation.

Hagrid kept looking Alex. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. "Excuse me, whats yer name?" He asked Alex.

"Alex Russo." She replied the giant. For some reason she was hoping that he couldn't see Hermione even though she's positive that he couldn't.

"Righty then, I'll keep that name memorized." Hagrid said while pointing to his head.

They soon reached the main hall where the Hogwarts students were gathered. Head Master McGonagall was sitting in the head chair with other professors sitting next to her. The hall was organized by house. From left to right it went Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. "Welcome wiz-tech students." McGonagall said. "Lets begin the sorting."

Instead of going by name they went by year. Alex wasn't paying to the sortings until they got to fifth, more specificity, Max.

"Maximilian Russo!"

Max went up and put the hat on his head. The hat was silent for a bit, longer than most of the sortings, but it finally came up with answer. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table, mainly Chase and Teddy, exploded with applause. Then a smiling Max went over to the table and sat next to Teddy and Chase.

A few more sortings went on before it was finally Alex and surprising she was the only seventh year. Most likely wiz-tech students came before their seventh year since they wanted to go to Hogwarts right away. "Alexandra Russo!"

Alex then went up and had the hat put on her head.

_Interesting._

_What?_

_You seem to have many attributes for every house._

_Great._

_Girl of few words?_

_Not really, I'm just...ugh. I don't know how to put into words._

_I can see. Not very day you're told that you're the chosen one._

_Yea, so what's my house?_

_Hmmm I know actually where to put you in._

Then the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Alex went into silence as well did the majority of the students.

**Finally finished! I think this is one of my longest chapters. So how many of you guessed that Alex was gonna be in Slytherin? I don't care if you say that she should be in Gryffindor, she is the perfect Slytherin and don't even deny it. Yea I got no preview but I'll you that the next chapter is Max-centric ;)**


	16. Max's Depression

**I'm so glad a lot of you enjoyed the last chapter ^-^ And if in case you didn't know, Selena is producing an hour TV special of Wizards of Waverly Place taking after the final episode called Alex vs Alex. The synopsis is that the Russo's find their long lost family in Italy, and Alex wants to prove that's she worthy of being the family wizard however her plan backfires when she is split into Alex's; one good and one evil. Now the good and evil Alex must face off in order the world from falling into pieces. Apparently Justin isn't gonna be in it since on the tweet it didn't mention David Henrie, but Jerry, Theresa, Mason, Max, and Harper are going to be it. It's suppose to come out in 2013. I can't wait! I'll have a reason to watch Disney again besides Gravity Falls and Good Luck Charlie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter.**

Alex sat there for what felt like minutes. _Slytherin. _She was Slytherin. The house everyone hated because the majority of them were death eaters during the war; just great. Many people have done their best to avoid getting into Slytherin, you can even tell since Slytherin had the fewest amount of students. Alex couldn't deny that she's cunning, deceiving, and a bit 'evil' she didn't even mind being in it, but considering everyone she knows is in Gryffindor, this is gonna be hell.

She soon got up a walked over to the Slytherin. She could the air fill silence. Was it really a big deal that she was in Slytherin? No one knew that she was the chosen one. It shouldn't be a big deal, but she felt like the whole world was staring at her, more importantly four people; Max, Chase, Teddy, and Hermione. By the time she finally sat down the world began to speed up again, thank Merlin for that too.

"Now that our wiz tech students are sorted, lets being in the fest." McGonagall said. With the snap of a finger plates of food appeared out of the door and began to floated over each table in rhythm. Once they got on top of the tables they descended for the students to grab.

While the other Slytherin were discussing quidditch, charms, and other class Alex continued to stare at the Gryffindor table. She'd never admit it out loud but she wanted to be over there. With Max, Teddy, and...Chase. She shook her head wanting to think about something else. Most like her wish had been granted another seventh year Slytherin began to talk to her. "Alexrandra right? You know a couple of our quidditch players left to wiz tech. You should try out."

"Call me Alex. I guess I could try out." Alex wanted to play since she saw the championships. "When are the tryouts?" she asked.

"Today after class." She answered. "We already have our seeker so that position is out, but you can try-out for chaser, beater, and keeper are available. But even if you do try-out you're most likely are gonna to get the position." she sighed.

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"Ever since the second great wizard war people don't want to be in Slytherin. It's the _evil_ house. In every event all the houses team-up against us. We haven't won anything in _ages_." The seventh year told Alex.

"Oh." Alex said sadly while looking over to the Gryffindor table seeing all her friends, including Hermione, over there. Alex felt a bit of insecurity suddenly; would they betray her?

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Max, Teddy, and Chase were talking together. "You're sister's in Slytherin!" Teddy said cautiously. "Should we trust her?"

"What? Of course!" Max replied instantly. "Look I know my sister, she might be a little devious but she always does the right thing in the end." Max took another bite of food and swallowed before he began talking again, "I mean if she was evil she wouldn't be the-" Max stopped before he finished the sentence.

"The what?" Teddy asked. "Don't be hiding anything from us!" Teddy looked Max right in the eye eagerly waiting for the answer.

"Uh-" Max said not wanting to answer. "Look it's a ghost!" Max said pointing to a transparent floating man that looks like he was from 1500's. He float around the Gryffindor table talking to the students and laughing too. He soon made his way over to Chase, Max, Teddy, and to know ones knowledge besides Max and Alex, Hermione.

"Hello boys! Hope you had a great vacation." He said happily.

"Sure did Nick." Chase replied with a smile. "Max's meet Nearly Headless Nick."

"Nearly headless?" Max asked in confusion.

"Thats right." Nick grabbed his head and tugged on it until you could see the veins, nerves, and muscles in his neck only about an inch a skin was connecting the head to the body."Please call me Sir Nicolas."

"Nice to meet you." Max smiled.

"Pleasures all-" he soon stopped seeing an old friend who look transparent and the same age as she did so many years ago. "Ms. Granger? Is that you?"

Hermione eyes open wide after hearing her name. She looked over to the ghost that could apparently see her. He greeted her with a smile. Her cover could be blown and then Alex's too. Hermione felt like its all her fault but how was she suppose to know that he would be able to see her.

Teddy soon began laughing. "Nick, I think your head has been loose for too long! Everyone knows that Hermione Granger died years ago." The statement caused Max and Hermione to sigh in relief.

"Shes right-" Hermione up her finger in front of her mouth signally Nick to be quiet. Her floated over to her and whispered, "You have some explaining to do later." She nodded in response.

Chase sat up properly on his chair and said, "Now let's talk about something serious; quidditch. Our seeker left us and we a need a new one ASAP." He turned to Max who was playing with his food. "Max why don't you try out."

Max looked up. He was surprised about the offer. No one has asked him to do something this important. On the inside he was smiling he was smiling like crazy but on the outside he kept his cool. "Sure that would be awesome." Max answered his friend not realizing he has never played quidditch before in his life, but that didn't matter.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Out of the field stood many students group by color robes they were wearing; green, blue, yellow, and red. Alex was wearing green along with six other students. She clutched her broom in her hands. She looked over to see her brother in a sea of red. Alex heard that there was only one position opened for the Gryffindors and with all these other students with experience, Max's chance of getting the position was very slim. "Russo pay attention!" yelled the instructor.

Alex put her attention back on the field, "Yea ma'am."

"Quidditch is a very dangerous game, many people have got injured and died from this spot. So all you babies out there better quit now!" The instructor was looking at Alex.

The instructor got out a case with three metal balls in them. "This is the quaffle, this the ball you score with, the chasers are in charge of this ball." She then grabbed two identical balls. "These are the bludgers, the beaters hit these at the other team's players." Then she grabbed a tiny golden ball out of a compartment. "This is the golden snitch, its worth a hundred-fifty points. Even if you catch it, you may still lose; the team with the most points win.(N/A Sorry that I gave wrong information in an earlier chapter, I finally looked up the quidittch guildlines.) "Now let the try-outs begin." The instructor then blew her whistle every loudly.

Alex grabbed her broomstick and began to lift into the sky. Before she could even participate the instructor stopped her. "Here." She threw Alex a long black stick. "I wanna see how good you are at being a beater."

Alex then flew up and waited for the bludgers to come toward her. She finally found one and flew over to it and hit it at the other team who was going to goal. She able to get the player off their broom. Her team was now able to get quaffle into the goal. The game continued and Alex was able to get another person off their broom.

The instructor smiled at her, "You're not half bad Russo."

"Thanks. I like hitting things with sticks." Alex landed on the ground. Then the instructor walked over to her.

"Congratulations Russo, you're the new beater for Slytherin." Alex smiled and walked over to the Gryffindors. She saw Chase and Teddy with their broomsticks. "Guess who's the beater for Slytherin."

Chase and Teddy smiled at her. "That's great." Chase moved in for a hug but Alex stepped away. Teddy grinned, "Guess who's the new Gryffindor seeker."

"You?" Alex figured.

"Nope." Teddy pointed up to the field. "Him." Then the broomstick descended. The rider turned to Alex and smiled, "Hey Alex."

"Max? You're the new seeker?" Alex dumfounded.

"Yep." Max replied. "It was a lot easier than I thought."

"But you've never played quidditch before in your life!" Alex told her brother. "How in the world could you be this good already?"

Max shrugged, "Guess I have a hidden talent." Max began to walk away. He turned back to friends till walking, "I've gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back." He than began sprinting.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Max walked into the boys bathroom. It was very quiet, so much that Max could hear his footsteps echo. The silence was eerie and ominous. Max wanted to get out right away. As so as he was done doing his 'business' he had his way straight to the exit. He was almost there but someone stopped him, "Now where do you think you're going?" Max recognized the voice, and it still sends chills up his spine.

Max didn't turn around to see his face, "How did you escape?"

He chuckled, "Do you really think that I could be arrested by such low-lives?"

"I'm not afraid of you Tybalt." Max said shakily.

"I'm not here to kill you boy." He walked over Max and put his wand right next to his head. "I'm here to help remind you of a few things."

Suddenly Max's head began to throb and he became very dizzy. Memories swelled up in his head.

_Just ignore him._

_Its not that your idea is good its just that...you can be unpredictable sometimes._

_Max, the family wizard?! You got to be kidding me!_

_You're dumber that I thought._

_Why can't you be more like you're brother and sister?_

_And was gonna say you're not my species._

_I gave up on normal a long time ago._

_Max, you're actually making sense?_

Max felt weak and upset. All these memories he tired to bury, all coming at once. He wanted to cry, but he gave up crying a long time ago. He fell to the floor muttering, "Make it stop, make it stop. I'm sorry for not being normal. I'm sorry."Tybalt smiled at his misery and flashed out.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

It's been about twenty minutes since Max left and Alex was getting worry. The match was gonna start soon, and Max needs to be there. Alex waited, and waited, and waited. _Where is he?_ She thought to herself. She couldn't take it anymore, she began running toward the school.

Chase saw her running and yelled, "Where are you going?"

"To find Max." She replied back.

When she finally got to the boys bathroom she saw Max curled up in a ball. She quickly made her way over to him. "Max what are you doing here?"

"Since when did you care?" he scoffed.

Alex raised her eyebrow, "Since always?"

"Sure." he said sarcastically.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" Alex asked angrily.

"Everything!" He told his sister. "You, Justin, Harper, mom, dad, everyone! You all think that I'm an idiot who'll mess up on everything. I'm just here to make all your lives entertaining. No one would care if I'm gone; I'm better off dead."

Alex grabbed his shoulders, "Don't say that."

"But it's true."

"No it isn't." Alex tried to convince her brother. "We all love you. Remember what mom and dad said before we left. They said their proud of us. All of us. That includes you. Sure you may not be as smart as Justin or as devious as me, but your Max." She sat down next to Max. "Maybe qudditch is your strong point. It's better than twelve ball."

Max sighed, "I guess."

Alex got up at looked down at her younger brother, "Now lets go. I have to go kick your team's butt."

Max laughed and said, "You really think you can beat me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe not."

"No I'll beat you."

"Fine, lets find out."

Max walked out with Alex. He wanted to tell her about Tybalt but he wanted her to be happy. While they were leaving Tybalt was hiding be a stall and sighed. He picked up his wand. "Beep-boop-beep-beep-boop-beep-boop-boop-beep." Then his wand began ringing.

"_Hello?"_

"It's Tybalt. The plan didn't work; the brat's fine."

"_Shame."_

"Why can't I just kill them?"

"_Because we need both of them alive in order to achieve our goal."_

Tybalt sighed, "Fine."

"_We'll just have to go with plan B."_

Tybalt face formed a smirk, "Understood."

**So I got a review saying that Hermione needed to kill someone in order to make a horcrux. Well Tom did kill Merle he didn't really kill her. He sent the basilisk on her, so maybe you need to see death in order to make a horcrux :/ And in 'The Half-Blood Prince' Tom goes to the party in order to the spell to make horcruxes. I dunno, this is an AU XD For the next chapter, I'll just say that's its based off the episode of Ghost Whisperer 'Threshold' ;)**


	17. Switching it Up

**Sorry for the delay, I was gonna write sooner but I got obsessed with making videos. And iCarly just ended now my childhood's over...da feels ;w; I didn't know how to start the chapter but I managed to pull through.**

**Disclaimer: Not Todd J Greenwald, not J.R. Rowling, so yea.**

_Just great. _Alex thought. She was stuck in Transfiguration class and bored out of her mind. Not only that she had to prepare for the NEWTS, which she no idea what they were until a week ago. To top it all off she had no clue what she was doing. She never took Transfiguration before! She's surprised that they didn't put her with the first years.

The teacher said it was a simple spell; turn your animal into a copy of yourself. How in the world was that simple? Sure she can turn herself into a copy of Dragon but not vise-versa. She could ask for help but Alex Russo does not ask for help(well, that's she keeps telling herself). So what did she do? She somehow managed to turn Dragon into a copy of herself, thanks to improve spells, but Dragon Alex ended up burning the entire room.

"How was I suppose to know that Dragon could still breathe fire?" Alex defended herself as she along with the rest of the class exited the room.

"If you knew the right spell this wouldn't have happened!" One of the students hissed at her.

"Well sorry." She relied sarcastically. "I never learned Transfiguration before." Sure they have Transfiguration classes at Wiz Tech but her first year they didn't have Transfiguration and her second time she was only their for about a week. It's not like she needs this class. She been a wizard for a decade and she never once had to use Transfiguration spells(besides the times when she turned herself into a werewolf and a tiger, but they had spells for those!).

"Such a poor excuse for a wizard." Sighed the student that yelled at her before.

Alex grabbed her wand from her boot. She was about to cast a spell when Hermione stopped her. "Don't stoop to her level Alex; an eye for an eye makes the whole go blind."

"Fine." She gritted. "That's such a stupid saying." Alex put her wand back in boot and walked away. Which she was soon followed by Hermione.

"Alex was has gotten into you?" Hermione asked.

"People!" She turned around to Hermione. "Do you _know _how many times I've been insulted since I got here?"

"I'm sure they'll come around." Hermione said. Hermione remembered how Harry and Ron hated her at first but soon they became her best friends.

"I doubt it." Alex muttered. "I'm a Slytherin, I _must_ be evil."

Hermione looked at her sadly, "Alex, you know that's not true."

"Then why didn't you come with me after the sorting!" Alex snapped. "No one else can see you besides me."

"Actually the ghosts can see me." Hermione informed her. "Sir Nicolas almost exposed me."

"If you were with me that wouldn't have happened." Alex turned away and started walking in the opposite direction. "Face it Hermione, in your 'condition' there isn't much you can do. You can't even cast a spell. I don't want to sound rude, but it's true."

Hermione didn't notice Alex walking away, or the people passing around her. The words kept repeating in her head _Face it Hermione, in your 'condition' there isn't much you can do. _Hermione clenched her fist. What could she do?

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Alex was in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, sitting along with other Slytherin. The class was divided into Slytherin and Gryffindor. The majority was Gryffindor while the minority was Slytherin. Walking down the alley between the two groups of students was the professor and the head of Slytherin house, Draco Malfoy.

"Young wizards, I can give you the ability to stop the mightiest foes, stop time without hopping on one foot, and even prevent death." He started. "If you have the capability to handle my class." He turned to the Gryffindors and then the Slytherins. "I expect great things from you." He looked specifically at Alex. _Why does everyone here do that?_ Alex thought to herself.

The task today was battling skills. Everyone grabbed a partner leaving Alex by herself. "You need a partner?" She turned to see Chase smirking at her.

"Yea." She sighed. She got her wand out of her boot and pointed it at Chase. "Ready?"

"Are you?" Chase got his wand out ready to cast a spell. "You don't seem alright."

"Well you know, I'm a Slytherin. Everyone hates me." Alex said emotionlessly.

"You know what?" Chase got up close to her. Standing about four inches above her, smiling back down at her. "I don't."

Alex put wand up to his chest and smirked at him, "Not to fast big guy. We still have to duel each other."

Chase chuckled and walked back seven feet. "At least you're aren't sad anymore. You don't look as pretty when you're upset."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She looked around to see some Gryffindor girls glaring at her and whispering among themselves. "_Some people are a gem,some people are a rat. To learn who's who give me the ear of a bat." _

"Who does she think she is threatening Chase like that!? That no good Slytherin, she's the worse of worst." One of them said.

"Why do you even think Chase picked her as his partner." Another asked.

"Probably to knock her off her feet and gives us all a laugh." The third one said.

_These girls are worse than Justin Bieber fans to Selena Gomez._ Alex thought to herself. "Ignore them." Alex looked over to Chase. "I picked you because you're my friend and fun to be around." He smiled at her.

Alex smiled back at him then cast the spell, "Expelliarmus!" The blast caused Chase to slam into the walls. "Is that fun enough for you, Mr. Beast Tamer?"

All the Gryffindor girls gasped as Chase stumbled back up. He looked back at Alex. "I wasn't ready." He joked.

"You ready now?" She smirked.

"Try me."

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

It was around midnight at the Slytherin's dorm, and Alex was in the common room. Alex didn't like it. It's under a _lake_. It's winter so it's about thirty degrees Fahrenheit in there, it was wet and damp, and it's plain dull. All the other Slytherin don't mind, probably because they're use to the terrible conditions. Alex shouldn't complain, her dad refused to get a heater during the winter and winter in New York can get very cold.

Alex hasn't spoken to Hermione since the afternoon, she hasn't even seen her. Alex hoped that she found Max and is in the Gryffindor common room. She needed to apologize(she's been doing that a lot, more ever since she met Hermione) to her. She was just upset that everyone is treating her so harshly.

_But Max and Chase still treat me the same as ever. Even Teddy is getting over the fact that I'm Slytherin. _Alex thought to herself. _Sure Hermione has a grudge against Draco and other Slytherins but not me. _Alex had met Draco and he was a intimidating person, that much she believed. But Draco doesn't seem as 'evil' as Hermione told her. Maybe fifteen years had changed the guy. He is married to Ginny Weasly and he hated her and her family at one point.

Alex's eyes had become hard to keep open. The only noise was the fireplace; she was the only one in the common room since it was midnight and a school night. She decided that she's waited long enough for Hermione and went to bed.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Hermione went to the entrance of the Slytherin's chambers where the guarding ghost stood. The menacing ghost stood in the painting looking down at her. "Password?"

"Serpent." Hermione answered. Alex told Hermione the password the previous day in case they ever got separated.

The painting flew open showing a passage way to the common room. Hermione walked into the common room hoping to find Alex, but no such luck. With a sigh, Hermione walked to the girls dorms until she arrived to Alex's room. Due to the lack of Slytherin students some kids got their own dorm and Alex was one of them.

"Alex," Hermione whispered, "wake up." Hermione tried shaking Alex awake up instead something bizarre happened.

Hermione tried to grab Alex's hand but instead her hand dissolved into Alex's. Immediately Hermione pulled her hand out. "What the?" Hermione asked. Out of curiosity Hermione attempted grabbing Alex's hand again, only to get the same results, her hand went inside of Alex's. Hermione tried to move her hand, to see if it's really gone, however Alex's hand was the one that slowly formed the fist.

"I can move her hand." Hermione whispered to herself. "How?"

Hermione tested other body parts, her other hand, her arms, her feet, all of them disappeared into Alex's body and she had to ability to move Alex's body. A smirk formed on Hermione's face, maybe Alex is a bad influence on her. If she can move her hand, can she control the whole being?

Hermione took a deep slow breath then jumped into Alex's body, trying to make least awkward as possible. Hermione open her eyes then put Alex's hands in front of her. "It worked!" Hermione said in Alex's voice but with a slight British accent. She out of the bed and looked into the mirror. "Who's unless now, Alex?" Hermione said with a smirk.

Hermione went to put on a green tank top and a pair of skinny jeans that Alex had pack for the weekends. "Not what I'm used to, but it'll do." She began slowly walking down the stairs to make sure that she wouldn't make any noise and wake anybody up. _Let's see if I can find Malfoy's chamber and figure out what happen during the war...and to Harry. _Hermione thought to herself.

She soon made her way out of the Slytherin chambers and started to head for the northern tower; where all the professors sleep. As she made started to walk across the moving staircase she heard a voice in the distant, "Alex?"

Hermione quickly turned to see Chase by the entrance of the Gryffindor chambers. "Chase! What are you doing up this late?"

"Sometimes when I can't sleep I sneak down to the kitchen for a midnight snack." Chase walked down the staircase to Hermione. "What's up with your voice?"

"Um." Hermione hasn't lied since she didn't rat out Harry and Ron during first year. "I'm catching a cold."

"You were fine earlier." Chase shrugged it off. "So why are _you _up so late."

"I'm looking for professor Malfoy." Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes when saying his name. "It's about something personal."

"Ah Malfoy. Peeves and I pull pranks on him all the time. Like last month we switched the pixie dust with troll dandruff." Chase started to laugh. "You should have seen his face."

Hermione let out a chuckle. "I wish I could have." Hermione took a step back from Chase. "The kitchen and the professor's chambers are in different directions. So I guess I'll see you later." She smiled at him.

"Right." Chase soon began to walk in the opposite direction. "See you later." He waved back.

Hermione continued walking toward the professor's chambers. _I wonder how Malfoy will react to seeing me. I just hope he has his guard because because if he did anything to do with Harry's disappearance I'm gonna strangle him. _Hermione thought to herself. She was almost there. So close. She was about to open the door to the chamber until she heard Chase voice, "Back off! I thought you were arrested!"

Hermione turned. "Arrested?" Hermione thought to herself for awhile. "Tybalt!" Hermione grabbed Alex's wand out of her boot and started running toward Chase's voice. She ran as fast as she could, until her lungs felt like they were going to explode. She gasp for air as she notice that she was back at the staircase. "Chase, where in bloody hell are you?"

Hermione scanned the area looking for any traces of them. She sighed in frustration as she continued to search the place. "Alex, look out!" Hermione turned to see Chase running toward her.

"Chase-" Hermione started but was interrupted.

"Alex, we gotta run. He's right behind me." Chase turned to see that sadistic face yearning for blood. Chase grabbed Hermione by the arm and continued running away from Tybalt. "We got to get this guy off our trail."

_I don't understand. Why is Tybalt attacking Chase? _Hermione thought to herself. "Chase we need to stop him before he goes and attacks the other students."

"I know." Chase gasped for breath. "But how? He's got us on the run." Chase knelled below one of the staircases hoping Tybalt won't see them.

Hermione kept thinking of a solution until she finally came up with a plan. "I have an idea. The staircases often change their positions. We'll just have to wait until they rotate so we can get Tybalt from behind."

"That might work." Chase started to smile for the first time since they got into this situation. "You really are cunning; maybe there's more to Slytherins than I thought." Hermione did her best not to shout back or clench her fist. After all she's a proud Gryffindor. "We'll just have to keep a low profile until our moment comes."

However, keeping that low profile wasn't easy. There's no doubt that Tybalt has done this before – tracking down his enemies while they were hiding. Hermione swore that he could actually hear her breathe. They've been at it for over a half hour, and they aren't sure how much longer they could go.

"When are those damn staircases gonna move?" Chase swore.

"I don't know." Hermione sighed as she slowly stumbled off the ground. "But if this keeps up, someone is bound to wake up and investigate. Then Tybalt will get them."

"Yea-" Before Chase could say anymore a loud trembled erupted. The staircases started moving to a different position. When they stairs were moving, Chase and Hermione could see Tybalt below them.

"Here's our chance!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go." Hermione grabbed Alex's wand from her boot and ran down the flight of stairs. _"This man thinks I'm a dope, wrap him in a snake of rope." _A long string of rope appeared out of the tip of the wand and flung toward Tybalt wrapping him in it, preventing him of mobility. "Chase now!"

Chase ran down the stairs and cast the spell, _"This man has been a hell of a pain, trap him the cursed jungles of Spain."_ A light illuminated from Chase's wand then headed toward Tybalt and engulfed him then slowly disappear into thin air.

Chase looked back at Hermione and gave her a victory smile, "We did it."

Hermione breathed slowly, showing she was out of breath. "But he can easily escape."

"No need to worry. The curse jungles are improvise to magic. It's be awhile until he get out of there." Chase smirked then yawned. "Man, I'm tired, tomorrow is gonna be hell. Well, I'll see you later Alex."

"I guess I should get back to my dorm too. Goodbye Chase." Hermione said then departed ways.

Hermione finally got back to Alex's dorm and quickly jumped on the bed. "I told you I wasn't useless." Hermione yawned then started to drift into sleep, well the was until she heard a voice.

"_Hermione were are you? I can't move my body!" _

Crap, she forgot about Alex.

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. It took awhile but finally done! In other news, my brother proposed last Tuesday, and she said yes! So get to see them for Christmas :D Merry Christmas to you all. Next chapter's preview~**

"_You took over my body and have no idea of getting out?!"_

"_Join us Harry, and maybe the Dark Lord will spare your life."_


	18. Mindscape

**I hope you liked the last chapter, cause I did :P The flashback is here :D You guys get to see evil Hermione -w-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

Hermione felt a hole in her heart, the guilt was eating her. _I shouldn't have done this!_ She kept repeating to herself. She thought that once Alex woke up, she'd get control of her body again. She didn't expect this to happen! Merlin, why couldn't this have waited until seven in the morning? Hermione was extremely tired.

"_Hermione where are you? I still can't move my body!" _Alex said into Hermione's – technically Alex's – head.

"Um," Hermione started. She had no idea what to say. She continuously tapped her fingers against the bed, trying to think of a plan.

"_Wait! I think I just moved my mouth and fingers." _Alex said excitedly. Hermione sighed, you think that Alex would have notice that her mouth wasn't moving when she was talking.

"That wasn't you." Hermione whispered, barley audible.

"_Hermione..."_Alex started, dragging her name_, "why are you talking from my mouth?"_

"Well," Hermione started in a thick British accent, "there's a possibility that I might have 'taken over' your body when you were sleeping."

"_You did _what_?"_ Alex asked furiously. _"Hermione, why in the world did you do that?!"_

"I didn't mean to!" Hermione quickly defended herself. "I came back to the Slytherin house to see you were asleep. I tried to wake you, but instead my hand went through yours. Curiosity got the best in me, and I ended up in your body."

"_If you knew that this might happen, then why did you do it?"_ Alex asked trying once more to move her body. _"So much for 'brightest wizard of her age.'"_

"You were the one who said I was useless." Hermione snapped back at her. "I just wanted to prove that I wasn't." Her voice got quieter as she went on.

"_I never said that you were. I'm just tired of the bullshit that everyone was giving me. I had no right to take my anger out at you." _Alex apologized._ "Forgive me?"_ Alex offered sheepishly.

Hermione chuckled and said, "I would hug you if I could."

"_At least one good thing is coming out of this situation." _Alex joked at her friend.

Hermione let a small smile form on her – Alex's – lips, she was pretty sure it's the first time she's smiled since she heard Alex's voice. "How about we go find a professor and fix this."

"_You're willing to talk to Professor Malfoy?" _Alex asked with a hint of surprise and confusing. Hermione hated Draco Malfoy, so why in the world would she want help from him?

Hermione sighed, "It's not like we have any other Professor we can turn to. He's the only one who major's in...whatever 'this' is." Hermione pressed herself against the bed and sighed in sadness."I can't believe I did that."

"_Hey! We just had this discussion! Merlin, stop complaining, you're giving me a headache." _Alex jokily yelled at her.

"How aren't you worried?" Hermione quickly responded back. Paranoia was clear in voice. "What if this is permanent? What will we do?"

Alex released a sound mixed between a groan and a sigh. _"I've gotten myself in worse situations. I mean neither of us are swimming in lava, so that's good. Look I've nearly lost everything I had, but there was still a way. Corny, I know, but it's true."_

Hermione sat there awhile not saying anything. Alex thought she wasn't going to responded but then Hermione said, "That might be the smartest thing you have ever said."

"_Stick around, you'll here plenty more." _Alex said confidently.

Hermione pushed off the bed into a sitting position, staring at the wall, "I wonder if he's really changed." Draco wasn't the nicest person in the world but Hermione heard that Voldemort's death eaters were sent to Azkaban, but he wasn't. That counted for something right?

"_Well sitting here all day isn't gonna help. Lets go!" _Alex said eagerly.

Hermione nodded and walked out of the room and toward the professor's chamber.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Hermione was surprised when she walked up the professor chamber and to see a light still on. It's four in the morning. Who'd be up this early? When she went closer to the chamber she see saw that it was Draco who was the one up. _Well at least I don't have to wake him up now. _Hermione thought to herself. She took a deep breath and walked into chamber.

Draco Malfoy turned to see his new American student standing at his door. "Alex Russo, why are you up right? Shouldn't you be asleep, you have class in a few hours."

Hermione tensed up. Afraid? No that wasn't the right emotion. Nervous? That's more likely. "Professor," Hermione could say his name. It just wasn't right saying his name with such high honors. "I have this problem and I need your help."

Draco stood up and walked near her. He scanned her, she didn't seem to have anything physically wrong with her. "And what might that be?"

Hermione went down to a sharp whisper and said, "I have two brains inside my head."

Draco rose his eyebrow. Was that even possible. No, it was. The body-switching spell had glitches and sometimes it caused people to end up with two brains inside them. "And who's brain do have inside your head?"

Hermione felt a smirk form on her lips and she said in her British accent, "You low, foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!"

Draco froze. He took a step back, or was it forward, he didn't notice. How? What? It can't be. "G-Granger? Is that you?"

"Yea." Hermione replied sheepishly.

"You're _alive._" Draco said breathlessly.

"Pretty sure we already established that."

"But," Draco started, "I heard the reports, you were claimed dead, everyone in the wizard world thinks so too."

"My ways of staying alive weren't pure..." Hermione thought of she turned her soul into a horcrux, that evil spell that Voldemort used so he could immortal. "but I'm here right now, and I need you to help me get out of Alex's body."

"And why are you in her body?" Draco asked. "How long? Have I been you teaching you all this time, Granger?"

"No, trust me, if I was here the whole time Alex would be acing your class." Draco gave a nod, knowing that Alex wasn't one of his brightest students. "Alex obtained my wand and we somehow made some kind of psychic connection. Now I've jumped into her body and we have no idea how fix this situation."

Draco nodded, understanding the situation. "I might I have an idea."

_Yes, I'm saved! _Alex's voice ran through Hermione's mind. Hermione shook her head trying to concentrate on Draco. "And what would the be?"

"Mindscape," he answered.

"Mindscape?" Hermione asked.

"Correct," Draco said. "It's an area in your mind where all your emotions, thoughts, and memories linger. There's a chance that's where Alex is."

"_Pretty sure he's making stuff up. I think I would have notice your memories or something." _Alex said.

"Alex isn't to sure about this _Mindscape._" Hermione said doubtfully. Hermione herself wasn't sure about this. Hermione has read nearly every book on spells and magic and none mention this 'Mindscape.'

"You're just gonna have to trust me on this, Mr. Granger," he smirked oh so evilly. Did he change after all? Hermione was starting to doubt.

With sigh Hermione said, "Alright. What do I have to do?"

"Get comfortable. You'll be asleep for awhile." Draco told her.

Hermione nodded as she walked over to Draco's bed – Merlin forbid Draco has done anything in it – and lied down on the bed waiting for Draco to return.

Draco came back with a sack of powder in his hands. "This will get you to your mindscape, Granger. I only have enough for one try so don't screw it up."

"Gee, thanks," she replied sarcastically.

Draco sneered, "Just be happy I'm doing this, Granger."

Hermione's eyes snapped opened, "I thought that you've changed. You even married Ginny!"

Draco was taken back. "I _have_ changed_." _Draco emphasized the word. "You just bring back bad memories of harsh times." Draco's memory of Dumbledore's death burned in his head. Draco shook his head hoping to get the vivid memory out of his head. Draco then sprinkled the dust on Hermione causing her eyes groggily. "Good luck, Granger."

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

When Hermione came to she was in a foggy plain like area. She could see memories of her life pop up in front of her. Some with her parents, others with Ron and Harry, and even a few with Alex and Harper. Hermione then saw that she was herself again, not controlling Alex's body. It was good to have her body back but she also frowned, knowing that this was only temporary.

"Hermione!" A voice in the distant cried. Hermione turned to see Alex run over to her. "I guess Professor Malfoy wasn't lying about this place."

Hermione nodded, "Now all we need to do is escape this place with you controlling your body." Hermione started walking to the clearer the area – and most likely the exit of the Mindscape – but Alex stopped walking. Hermione turned to her friend and asked, "What's wrong Alex?"

Alex pointed to a dark murky fog. Unlike most of the memory fog, this one didn't show the memory, almost as if it was forgotten. "What is that?"

"I dunno," Hermione shrugged. "but I don't want to go near it."

"C'mon Hermione!" Alex protested. "This is _your_ memory. And if that is apart of it don't you want to see what is, or why don't remember it."

Hermione sighed defeat, "Alright we'll go. I just hope I don't regret this."

Alex's face brightened with a smile as she walked over to the fog and soon engulfed by it. Hermione gulped and did the same.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

"_Hermione_?" Harry breathed out. This is impossible, his friend was dead and no way in hell Hermione would join sides with the death eaters!

"Hello Harry," she said with a evil smirk. "You look surprised, why's that?"

"You're not 'Mione!" Harry yelled. "She died and never in a million years join sides with Voldemort."

Hermione laughed, "But Harry, the Dark Lord has so much to promise the wizard world." She grabbed her wand and started walking over to Harry. As she took a step forward and he took a small step back. She then pointed her wand at Harry and cast the spell, "_Crucio!_"

Harry lunged to the ground in pain. If felt like his blood was on fire and someone was sticking a thousand needles across his body. Harry felt like the pain last for hours when in reality it was only five minutes. Hermione stopped the spell and looked at Harry, who was panting and clutching his chest.

"What's wrong Harry? Not gonna fight back?" Hermione teased him.

Harry looked up at the girl and said, "I don't know if you're really Hermione or not, but I could never hurt her, fake or not."

Hermione knelled down to Harry and grabbed his chin, making him look her in the eyes. "Then join us Harry, and maybe the Dark Lord will spare your life."

Harry was shocked by himself that he even hesitated to answer. "N-never!"

Hermione sighed, "Suit yourself, now we have to do this the hard way."

"Wha-" Harry was cut of by Hermione's lips meeting his own. Harry's eyes were wide open from the shock of his best friend kissing him. The kiss last about a minute until Hermione separated their lips. Almost immediately after Harry felt the world spinning and his eyes began to feel heavy. _S-she had vemon on her lips..._Harry thought as he collapsed to the ground.

Hermione smiled, "Sweet dreams, Harry."

**Finally finished the chapter. And as of now 'Lost' is officially one year old :D Thank you to all who have followed/reviewed/favorited/and read the story! Here's next chapter's preview!**

"_I-I did that to Harry!"_

"_I have a favor to ask you, Ms. Russo."_


End file.
